Quanto custa o seu amor?
by bimmbinha
Summary: ItachixIno O problema de você leiloar a sua virgindade pela internet, é que você não pode voltar atrás, nem mesmo quando descobre que seu arrematante é um homem casado e pior ainda: seu patrão.
1. Família Addams

Após um demorado suspiro, a loira forçou-se a abrir um sorriso simpático enquanto caminhava por entre os convidados, carregando a bandeja. Os cabelos dourados eram religiosamente escovados e então enfiados dentro da touca azul-marinho, a calça era preta social e a camiseta branca por baixo de um avental branco.

—O que você está achando da festa, Inozinha? — a pergunta fora feita pelo filho caçula de Mikoto, Sasuke.

Um porre, ela pensou, mas ao invés disso, suavizou sua expressão.

— Elegante. — o moreno, sorridente, pegou duas taças sendo uma para si e a outra para sua desagradável noiva de cabelos róseos.

A sala principal havia sido redecorada exclusivamente para aquela ocasião, e algumas das estátuas preferidas do Sr. Uchiha precisaram serem escondidas em um dos dezessete cômodos da mansão, 'por precaução' havia explicado a mulher do mesmo, que parecia amar mais as obras de artes do que os próprios filhos. De qualquer maneira, o amplo espaço da sala permitia que um longo tapete vermelho fosse colocado, assim como cerca de trinta mesas e cadeiras, além de um lugar improvisado para a apresentação de um cantor de ópera. Um gênero musical que sem a menor sombra de dúvidas, Ino repudiava. Se quisesse escutar gritos pela noite,bastava derramar vinho em um vestido Gucci da sua patroa.

Com esses pensamentos irônicos, ela viu-se afastando do pegajoso casal de noivos para ficar frente a frente com um dos sócios de Fugaku, que sempre que a via deliberadamente a engolia com os olhos. Manteve uma postura totalmente profissional, distante e polida, mesmo que seus instintos gritassem para que ela desferisse um soco contra o sujeito em questão. O piso daquela sala era revestido de mogno, contrastando com as paredes em tom de vermelho vivo, exceto por uma parede, que era pintada em um ardente preto carvão e possuía retratos dos membros da poderosa família. As longas escadas, de carvalho branco, não tinham menos que vinte e três degraus e corrimões também de carvalho.

—Você está linda como sempre, Ino. — decretou o homem de cabelos ruivos e olhos estranhamente lilases. Talvez se chamasse Nagato, ela não tinha certeza. Limitou-se a menear a cabeça em afirmação, sabia o que Mikoto diria caso ela se atrevesse a abrir a boca frente aos outros convidados.

Passou apressadamente por ele, lembrando a si mesma a não retornar para aquela parte, pediria para que Chouchou servisse aquele maluco.

—Ino! — a voz da matriarca soou próxima a si, ela parou de andar subitamente e então olhou na direção da morena, ao encontrá-la, não hesitou em dirigir-se a própria. Mikoto era uma mulher que estava acima de qualquer beleza convencional, no auge dos seus quarenta e tantos anos, a loira duvidava muito de que ela tivesse feito qualquer plástica em seu rosto; suas feições eram impecáveis,os olhos levemente acinzentados, rosto branco e aveludado como o de uma boneca. Os lábios não eram tão finos e nem tão carnudos... Ignorando esses devaneios, ela manteve-se próxima a mulher magra e esguia a sua frente. — Que uniforme é esse? — perguntou em tom comedido, olhando ansiosamente para os lados para ter certeza de que não estava falando com histeria.

É claro que ela já estava esperando por aquilo. Qualquer comentário agradável sobre si, vindo daquela mulher, seria realmente pedir demais. A Yamanaka não demonstrou nada exceto por uma curiosidade latente.

—Desculpe, senhora, não entendi.

—Não era para você estar usando esse uniforme hoje! — praticamente rosnou a mais velha, pegando-a pelo braço. — Esse uniforme é diário, pelos céus, meus convidados praticamente vem aqui diariamente. Vão achar que eu sou megera ao ponto de não personalizar a minha criadagem.

A loira escutou, com o máximo de atenção que conseguiu fingir.

— A senhora quer que eu troque o uniforme?

—Você por acaso é uma das anfitriãs da festa? Trocar de uniforme assim, do meio do nada? — cuspiu venenosamente, os olhos cinzas escurecendo gradualmente. — Na próxima vez, venha até mim. Não coloque simplesmente a primeira coisa que encontrar no seu armário, está bem? Agora quero que você vá até a cozinha e fique por lá.

—Sim, senhora. — mentalmente ela acrescentava que, na verdade, a socialite maluca a estava fazendo um grande favor. A loira então, apressou os passos até a cozinha da luxuosa casa.

Assim como os demais cômodos, a cozinha também resplandecia em pura ostentação e na mais alta tecnologia. Os fogões, felizmente elétricos constituíam uma aparência inovadora, as geladeiras eram imponentes, e o piso, era de pinho de Riga. O que contrastava com a tecnologia, criando um ambiente clássico e ao mesmo tempo moderno. O vai-e-vem dentro da cozinha era constante. Os garçons contratados por uma empresa terceirizada auxiliavam os demais criados.

Ela escorou-se na bancada da cozinha, pegando um copo descartável e abrindo a torneira, em seguida fechou a mesma e bebeu, mesmo que contrariada, afinal a água estava quentíssima. Respirou fundo por um segundo, limpando pequenas gotas de suor que escorriam de sua testa.

—Ino! — a loira fechou os olhos, depois de jogar o copo plástico na cestinha de lixo mais próxima a si. Então, lentamente virou-se para ver quem acabava de adentrar a cozinha. — Eu procurei em você em todos os lugares.

—Por que faria uma coisa dessas, Kankuro? — questionou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Com um sorriso grotesco, o homem de cabelos cor de areia aproximou-se a passos rápidos.

—Essa festa está um verdadeiro tédio. — a cada passo que ele dava em sua direção, a loira recuava outros, até que por fim, bateu com as costas em uma das geladeiras ultra-sabe-se-lá-o-que de Mikoto. — O que acha de eu e você darmos uma escapadinha daqui, hein? — perguntou, devorando-a com os olhos.

A loira inspirou e respirou fundo, sentindo as pernas bambearem. Uma das desvantagens de ser apenas uma doméstica eram situações como aquela. Sabia que se gritasse por ajuda e estragasse o precioso jantar de honras do Sr. Fugaku, além de ser demitida por justa causa, compraria briga com aquele demente do Sabaku. Então, ao invés disso, era simplesmente mais fácil paralisar de medo e não mexer um músculo.

Ela fechou os olhos, encolhendo-se, temerosa do que aconteceria a seguir. Entretanto, para sua surpresa, o homem não a tocara – mas isso porque ele não teve chance de fazê-lo.

—Mas que porra está acontecendo aqui? — rugiu o primogênito de Fugaku, Itachi, arrastando o outro pelo pescoço, jogando-o há metros de distância. — Eu não vou falar novamente, Kankuro, se eu voltar a vê-lo na cozinha ou perturbando a Yamanaka de qualquer maneira, você irá pagar caro, estamos entendidos? Agora saia daqui, antes que eu chame os seguranças.

—Você não pode estar falando sério! — Ino paralisou, vendo o seu algoz levantar-se do chão, completamente tomado pela indignação. — Ela é só uma empregadinha, Uchiha.

—Não me importa. Debaixo do meu teto, você não voltará a tocar nessa ou em qualquer outra mulher. Vá embora. — ordenou, em tom baixo e controlado, apontando um dedo na cara do sujeito.

Kankuro sorriu com escárnio, enquanto limpava seu paletó com alguns tapinhas.

—Isso ainda não acabou. — avisou, agora voltando sua atenção exclusivamente para a loira, que continuava a estremecer.

Ela passou a mão pela testa, que estava encharcada de suor, antes de voltar sua atenção para o moreno. Mortalmente constrangida pela cena presenciada e principalmente pelo fato de ter sido ele o seu 'herói' – entre aspas, é claro, ele passava bem longe de ser uma pessoa agradável em dias comuns. – a loira obrigou-se a fazer uma mesura educada.

—Agradeço-o, senhor Uchiha, mas não precisava se incomodar.

O moreno franziu o cenho.

—Isso é assédio sexual, garota. Você ganharia um bom dinheiro processando-o. — a sugeriu, mas ela nada disse. Ele não insistiria mais no assunto,então. — De qualquer maneira, não há de que. Pode se retirar, seus serviços não mais serão necessários por hoje.

Ela balançou a cabeça, assentindo com seriedade, enquanto dava as costas para ele, ainda tremula e pálida feito o papel, obrigou suas pernas a deslocarem-se até a saída da cozinha, que dava para os fundos da mansão.

Assim que sentiu a brisa fria da noite sobre si, Ino retirou a touca completamente revoltada, andando a passos rápidos em direção ao ponto de ônibus mais próximo, dentro do avental havia algumas moedas que ela sempre jogara ali por precaução, caso precisasse deixar a mansão, exatamente como acontecia naquele momento. Os olhos azuis encheram-se de água, mas de embaraço. Conhecendo a índole daquele psicopata, tinha certeza: a última coisa que Kankuro faria, seria deixar aquela história de lado. Sentou-se em um dos bancos sujos disponíveis, e permitiu-se soltar um grunhido de raiva.

Ergueu a cabeça, a tempo de ver o seu ônibus aproximar-se, levantou-se depressa e então dera o sinal.

Chegou ao apartamento de Shino por volta de meia noite e quarenta, graças ao transito da cidade. Com uma expressão abatida, a loira esfregou o rosto diversas vezes para disfarçar as lágrimas de raiva que descia de seus olhos.

—Ei, você não deveria estar na mansão da família Addams? — inquiriu curiosamente.

—Ah, não quero falar daqueles perturbados. — ela bufou e, contrariando as próprias palavras, pusera-se a dizer. — Itachi me dispensou, então não vi razões para permanecer lá. — explicou categoricamente. — E não se preocupe, eu só vou dormir aqui por uns dois dias, depois eu volto para lá.

—Sabe perfeitamente que esse não é o problema. Mas daqui até aquela casa mórbida é mais de três horas de viagem, Ino. A bruxa má vai descontar do seu salário dois dias seguidos. — argumentou, preocupado, sentando-se ao lado dela no sofá e a abraçando de lado. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

—Nada com que você deva se preocupar. — garantiu, aconchegando-se nos braços dele e o beijando carinhosamente na bochecha.

 **04h34min,** o despertador soou alto pelo ambiente, com apenas um tapa ela o desligou. Havia acordado quinze minutos antes de o pequeno aparelho começar a tocar, o que era um ótimo sinal. Se tivesse sorte, conseguiria voltar para a mansão a tempo de tomar um banho e trocar o uniforme. Mikoto provavelmente surtaria se a visse daquele estado. Depois de improvisar um coque, ela colocou a touca e então despediu-se do amigo, que ainda dormia.

Pontualmente as sete e quarenta e cinco, estava novamente na residência isolada dos morenos. Infelizmente o lugar onde ela havia crescido e que possivelmente morreria trabalhando já que, órfã aos sete anos de idade, fora 'adquirida' pela mulher que viria a ser além de sua madrasta má, sua patroa. Suspirou com melancolia, odiava choramingar pelos cantos, mas sentia falta de seu pai e odiava aquelas pessoas como o diabo deveria odiar a bíblia. Entretanto, por questões financeiras e principalmente pela estabilidade que conseguira trabalhando ali, não via alternativa exceto permanecer trabalhando até conseguir juntar uma boa quantia para finalmente deixar o lugar. Os anjos, naquela manhã pareciam conspirar ao seu favor já que ela não tivera o desprazer de encontrar com a sra. Uchiha, que continuava a dormir serenamente e o pai e o filho mais velho já haviam saído para trabalhar, na casa restavam somente a mulher de Itachi, Izumi, e o casalzinho pegajoso de quem ela tentava a todo custo fugir. Em primeiro porque Sasuke por mais agradável que fosse na maior parte do tempo, adorava criar pegadinhas para constrangê-la e, em segundo porque ela realmente não suportava Sakura.

—O que aconteceu com você ontem, loira? Você sumiu e nem nos avisou. — reclamou Chouchou, que a encarava fixamente.

—Sinto muito por isso, meninas. — ela fez um beicinho para as amigas, Karui limpava as janelas á direita, enquanto Chouchou ficava com as da esquerda e Ino limpava as escadas. — Houve um contratempo e o mandou-me para casa, mas prometo que isso não irá se repetir.

—Ah, Ino, ficamos sabendo sobre o ocorrido. — a angolana confessou, baixando o tom de voz. — Kankuro saiu daqui cuspindo fogo. — comentou. — Ele não falou na frente do patrão, mas eu escutei ele te xingar de coisas horríveis. Deduzi que ele voltou a agarrá-la.

—Já estou acostumada com as graçinhas daquele idiota. — ela abaixou-se, molhando o pano dentro do balde cheio d'água. — Mas dessa vez ele passou dos limites. — meneou a cabeça. — Deixemos isso para depois.

—Sim, sim. — Chouchou retornou para as janelas. Ino a observou, com um sorriso divertido. Outra vantagem que aquele trabalho a proporcionara fora conhecer suas amigas estrangeiras, que tornavam seus dias melhores. O senso 'investigativo' de Chouchou era um show á parte, uma das suas melhores qualidades, embora Karui repreendesse a irmã caçula com veemência dizendo que aquele era um passatempo perigoso.

O dia prosseguiu normalmente, sem muitos acontecimentos escandalosos. E ao meio dia, a loira já se via do lado externo da casa, servindo bebidas para Sasuke e Sakura, que estavam aproveitando a piscina. Fazia um lindo sol, com direito a poucas nuvens e a um calor sufocante, ainda assim, a Yamanaka fazia questão do uso da calça, para evitar reprimendas.

Com dificuldade, a Yamanaka manteve-se de pé, mediante os dois idiotas, com a bandeja em mãos e fazendo cara de paisagem.

—Sabe Ino — começou a rosada, em voz alta, saindo da piscina pela escadinha como uma perfeita _sereia._ A estudante de medicina sentou-se em uma das cadeiras desocupadas, enquanto a outra , Izumi, aproximava-se vestindo nada além de um maiô preto e um quimono ocidental. — Você tem o corpo muito desenvolvido para alguém da sua idade. — ela apenas esperou pela alfinetada, que certamente viria. — Deveria aproveitar que é jovem e fazer programas, quero dizer, não acho que você ganharia mais do que deve ganhar aqui, mas...Nunca se sabe, não é mesmo? — ela sorriu de maneira arisca.

Farta das provocações e constantes humilhações por parte da outra, além de ter tido uma noite frustrante, a loira respirou fundo e com o tom mais cínico possível, replicou.

—Fico lisonjeada, mas não quero roubar os seus clientes. — Sasuke tombou a cabeça para frente, implodindo em gargalhadas histéricas. Sorrindo venenosamente, Ino fizera uma mesura totalmente debochada. — Com licença, senhorita. — e girou os calcanhares, indo em direção a cozinha.

Sakura, estupefata pelo fato de seu noivo rir com tanto prazer, e principalmente pela resposta malcriada, levantou-se aos tropeços e sem pensar duas vezes, jogara o suco nas costas da loira, que paralisou brevemente e fechou os olhos, engolindo alguns palavrões, muito educadamente, ela virou-se uma última vez para encarar a rosada.

— Eu deveria pedir á minha sogra para que a demita, criatura insolente. Entretanto, como eu sou uma pessoa extremamente generosa, irei relevar esse seu comentário inoportuno, se me pedir desculpas.

Nem fudendo.

Ao invés, Ino respirou fundo.

— Desculpe por dizer que eu roubaria os seus clientes, Sasuke não faz meu tipo, de qualquer maneira. — e então correu apressadamente para a cozinha, não dando tempo da outra fazer nada contra si.


	2. Gata Borralheira

Gata Borralheira

O clima estava agradável naquela noite, com direito a uma sutil brisa fria, e o local estava parcialmente lotado. Os mais importantes convidados faziam-se presentes. Itachi subiu os degraus, de mãos dadas com sua esposa, enquanto eram conduzidos por um dos funcionários do lugar até a ala exclusiva do camarote, de onde eles tinham uma vista privilegiada e também panorâmica de todo o concerto. Trajando um terno Dolce & Gabbana cinza, o arquiteto estava deslumbrante, tendo seus longos cabelos negros penteados para trás e meticulosamente presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, os calçados eram Ecco, bastante sofisticados tal como seu dono. Ao seu lado, e não menos resplandecente, Izumi vestia um Chanel longo marrom com um corte em V na perna esquerda e também um discreto decote entre seus seios, trajava luvas pretas, a cor preferida de seu marido e exibia com orgulho, o colar de rubis dado um dia antes, quando eles completaram três anos de casamento. Os olhos castanhos encararam as íris escuras do Uchiha, que sorrindo apaixonadamente ergueu a mão dela para o alto e depositou um cálido beijo em sua mão direita.

—Esse lugar foi uma cortesia de um velho amigo. — ele comentou discretamente, enquanto mais algumas pessoas juntavam-se a eles no camarote, há tantos metros acima do chão. Ele e a mulher estavam estrategicamente sentados na frente, como o combinado como o responsável por aquela surpresa. Ele particularmente não era um dos maiores devotos da música clássica, mas fazia o que estava em seu alcance para agradar a incrível mulher que tinha ao seu lado. — Você gostou? Devo parabenizá-lo?

—Sem sombra de dúvidas, esse lugar é majestoso! — ela exprimiu um suspiro encantado. — Você é o melhor marido do mundo, e eu o amo tanto. Sou muito grata.

Ele sorriu. Felizmente, ele não era idiota o bastante para dar ouvidos a Sasuke, que havia afirmado que mulher nenhuma gostaria de ganhar de presente de casamento ingressos para um concerto que poderia assistir a qualquer hora. Parando para analisar aquele conselho estapafúrdio, conteve-se em recusar todas as sugestões esdrúxulas do outro, enquanto de maneira sorrateira, ele deliciava-se com as expressões de contentamento da esposa.

Não tardou muito para que o concerto começasse, pontualmente as sete e quarenta e cinco, os musicistas apresentaram-se para o público antes de darem início. Era um verdadeiro fenômeno de cores, sons e Itachi estava fascinado com a disciplina que todos tinham, a sincronia e sintonia eram impressionantes e com toda certeza fatores determinantes para o futuro de qualquer ópera. Ele ajeitou-se em sua cadeira, apertando a mão da esposa de maneira carinhosa.

Os olhos castanhos de Izumi detinham de um brilho especial naquela noite. Fechou-os por um segundo, sorrindo enquanto sentia toda a emoção que era transmitida pelas notas, pelos acordes e especialmente pela voz dos cantores, tudo somado formava um excelente conjunto agradável aos olhos, ouvidos e principalmente ao íntimo da pessoa. Ela sempre se perguntava como as pessoas podiam ser tão ignóbeis ao ponto de desgostar de um gênero musical que, decididamente, poderia ser descrito como lírico.

Quando a apresentação teve fim, a senhorita Uchiha foi a primeira a pular de seu assento para ovacionar, muitíssimo emocionada, enquanto ao seu lado, o marido com uma expressão indecifrável aplaudia também, ora observando a reação exasperada da morena, ora de olho nos agradecimentos finais dos músicos. Minutos depois, o casal adentrava novamente o Maybach 2017 do arquiteto, que sempre fazia questão de dirigir quando estava com a sua mulher.

—O que houve? Você está distante desde o segundo ato, meu amor. — a morena levou uma mão até o rosto dele.

—Estou pensando no meu próximo projeto, apenas isso. — ele voltou a encará-la brevemente, antes de dar a partida em seu automóvel. Seguiram viagem em silêncio, algumas vezes tecendo comentários a respeito da apresentação e das expectativas sobre os cantores da ópera, além de relembrarem algumas das obras mais prestigiadas de Mozart.

De volta à mansão Uchiha, Itachi estacionou o carro na garagem e então desceu para abrir a porta para sua mulher. Abraçados, adentraram a mansão da família que estava parcialmente silenciosa.

Gargalhando, a loira jogou o corpo de um lado para o outro, com as mãos nos quadris, rebolava desinibidamente, os cabelos louros acompanhavam o ritmo de sua dança. Vestido uma calça jeans apertada e uma camiseta regata branca, a Yamanaka calçava saltos de dezessete centímetros e sua maquiagem complementava, ao invés de comprometer, sua beleza natural. Era sexta feira à noite e para alegria dos céus, havia conseguido folgar três dias seguidos. Ela ergueu as mãos para o alto e fora descendo, rebolando até o chão antes de subir novamente e caminhar, com o rosto e corpo banhados em suor, até Shino que estava do outro lado do bar.

—Por que você insiste em vir a esses lugares, se não é para se divertir? — ela perguntou, aos gritos, já que as caixas de som faziam a casa noturna literalmente estremecer.

—E quem disse que eu não estou me divertindo? — ele retrucou, abrindo um sorriso malicioso na direção dela. — Com licença, estou em um encontro! — exclamou e então apontou na direção de uma morena de cabelos preto-azulados que andava até eles.

Com um sorriso satisfeito e aceno de cabeça, Ino afastou-se, ainda rindo.

—Divirta-se, garanhão. — e logo voltou-se para a morena, com uma expressão intimidadora. — E você, cuide bem dele. O NAN é muito caro, então... — fugiu antes que Shino a jogasse uma garrafa de vodka.

Limpando algumas gotas de suor da sua testa, ela decidiu fazer o que sabia fazer de melhor: dançar como se o dia ou a noite nunca tivesse um fim. Era tão prazeroso aquela sensação de liberdade que, por alguns segundos, ela não conseguiu lembrar-se de Mikoto, nem daquela família asquerosa para quem trabalhava.

Ali era apenas ela, uma jovem sem muitas ambições e completamente livre de corpo alma e mente.

Rodopiou, rindo, continuou a dançar sem ver as horas passarem e quando dera por si, já era quinze para as duas da manhã.

Já deveria passar das duas horas da madrugada, quando Ino recobrou sua consciência. Estava devidamente bêbada e desalojada, de forma que não restava-lhe alternativa exceto voltar para a mansão da família Uchiha. Conhecendo Shino e, avaliando o perfil da garota que ele provavelmente encontrou pelo _tinder,_ estava mais do que claro que a última opção viável era dormir no apartamento dele, quem dirá lhe pedir carona. A passos rápidos, ela pusera-se a caminhar. Tinha acabado de descer do ônibus da linha vermelha, uma das três que fazia diariamente o trajeto até aquele maldito lugar.

Fora surpreendida quando um carro parou ao seu lado e, ainda mais nervosa, estava pronta para gritar ou até mesmo sair correndo de salto, quando a janela baixou revelando a sua motorista demoníaca: Sakura.

—Bom, já que eu não encontrei uma lixeira reciclável, vai em você mesmo —e, dito isso, jogou sobre a loira algumas embalagens bastante reconhecíveis.

—Filha da puta! — gritou, ameaçando socar o vidro, entretanto a adversária fora mais rápida e dera a partida no carro saindo dali a toda velocidade.

Ino não hesitou antes de tirar o próprio salto e atirá-lo contra o veiculo, que infelizmente distanciava-se cada vez mais. Agora triplamente humilhada e com o corpo cheirando a esperma, ela permitiu-se gritar furiosamente, sem mesmo temer a possibilidade de um pervertido passar e cantá-la. Não importava.

Choramingando, afinal aquela era sua blusa preferida, a loira resolveu tirá-la e jogá-la na lata de lixo mais próxima que encontrara. Agora, vestindo apenas um sutiã roxo que escondia os seios fartos, obrigou o seu corpo a se movimentar mais depressa. Sentia-se uma vadia daquela maneira, mas então se lembrou das palavras da cretina medica de quinta. "Você deveria virar garota de programa!" como se ela também não tivesse sido instruída! Ao menos, nessa parte, os Uchihas não pecaram contra ela, a fazendo estudar desde pequena e somente ao completar seus quinze anos, é que começou a trabalhar. Aliás, esse era outro motivo que a impedia de deixar a mansão, ela precisava pagar de volta todo o investimento educacional. Afinal, se tinha uma coisa que ela havia aprendido com a vida e especialmente com aquela família era que nada vinha de graça. Absolutamente tudo na vida tinha um preço.

Estalando o pescoço, ela olhou para trás algumas vezes para ter certeza de que nenhum maníaco a estava seguindo. E com alguma dificuldade, mais alguns minutos depois, ela conseguiu chegar sã e salva, ainda que com os seios de fora, até a casa. Estava se dirigindo ao seu quarto, que ficava do outro lado do corredor, próximo a lavanderia, quando as luzes da cozinha foram acesas, revelando a face de um Sasuke sonolento.

Imediatamente ela corou, tratando de cobrir os seios com os enormes cabelos, enquanto o patrão andava de maneira distraída em direção as geladeiras.

—O que aconteceu com sua blusa? — questionou, sem virar-se para encará-la. Ele pegou uma garrafa d'água e retirou a tampa, bebendo a gargalos.

—Um terrível incidente. Eu sinto muito, senhor Sasuke, cheguei muito tarde e ainda mais vestida dessa maneira, sei que isso provavelmente é motivo para justa causa e...

Rindo energicamente, o Uchiha parou de beber água subitamente, entregando-a á garrafa.

—Ei, relaxe. Você fala demais e ainda por cima está bêbada. — ele sorriu amigavelmente. — Não precisa se justificar para mim, Inozinha. Apenas vá para seu quarto e tome um banho antes de dormir, certo? Odiaríamos que minha mãe a flagrasse nesse estado.

Ela sorriu, profundamente aliviada e grata pela atitude inesperada do moreno. Por fim, ela riu também, constrangida, enquanto bebia um pouco d'água.

—Sasuke... Obrigada.

—Não precisa me agradecer, somos amigos certo? Quer dizer, lamento ter te empurrado na piscina daquela vez... Mas enfim, você deveria _mesmo_ tomar uma ducha gelada agora, está muito bêbada.

A loira meneou a cabeça afirmativamente, já deixando a cozinha e andando em direção ao seu quarto, quando um detalhe deveras importante passou pela sua cabeça. "Se o Sasuke está em casa, e estava dormindo até agora, com quem aquela songa monga estava?"

Ignorando esses pensamentos em decorrência do sono, resolveu esquecer aquele assunto por hora e focar em seu descanso. Seu corpo estava implorando por uma boa noite de sono.

Ela acordou dez minutos mais cedo naquele dia, para compensar a sua chegada triunfal na noite passada, diga-se de passagem. Começou a limpar a parte debaixo da casa, encontrando somente Karui. Apreensiva, ela a questionou a respeito, foi quando a angolana a explicou que Chouchou não estava se sentindo muito bem e pedira para ir ao médico. Atordoada, desejou melhoras á irmã da amiga e cobrou atualizações sobre o estado de saúde da mesma. Em seguida, a dupla dividiu parte das tarefas, visto que o lugar era enorme, e os demais empregados só deveriam chegar pela tarde.

—Oh céus, por que não fiz aquele curso de costureira? — perguntou fitando o teto por alguns segundos, antes de recomeçar a varrer o corredor.

—Já está de pé há essa hora, garota? — Fugaku era tão silencioso ás vezes, que a loira chegava a esquecer que ele morava ali. Virando-se, ela fez um cumprimento educado, vendo-o abrir um sorriso divertido. — Não deveria trabalhar tanto assim, Yamanaka.

—Bom, se eu quiser mesmo tirar algumas férias, infelizmente tenho sim, senhor Uchiha. — ela sorriu divertida. — Bom dia para o senhor. Está indo para o trabalho?

—Hoje não, preciso resolver algumas pendências críticas na cidade. — explicou categoricamente. — Você já fez o desjejum garota? — quando ela abriu a boca, ele acrescentou, sem dar-lhe tempo de responder verbalmente — Venha comigo, hoje você irá me fazer companhia. Afinal de contas, como todos sabemos, Sasuke não deve despertar antes das três da tarde e Mikoto está fazendo algum ritual de embelezamento.

Ino riu e suspirou com dramaticidade.

—Receio que não, senhor, como diz a senhora Uchiha "o chão não vai se varrer sozinho".

—Deixe de besteiras, você e seu pai costumavam fazer todas as refeições conosco, acaso não se lembre. — ele arqueou a sobrancelha e então indicou com a cabeça de que ela deveria segui-lo.

Vendo-se encurralada pelo excesso de gentileza do patrão, a loira o acompanhou. Não era todos os dias que ela era tratada daquela maneira, até porque, para seu desalento, Fugaku passava mais dias dentro de sua empresa do que dentro da própria casa. Mas, com uma mulher tão fútil e desagradável quanto Mikoto, parecia a única opção, de fato.

O patrão convidou não somente ela, como também Karui, a juntar-se a ele, e os três serviram-se, sem depender de outros empregados, em meio a conversas, completaram o desjejum envoltos por uma tranqüilidade que sabiam que não possuiriam com a presença dos demais membros da família. Fugaku despediu-se de maneira cordial das garotas, pedindo que não fizessem além do necessário dentro da casa e então deixou a residência, para resolver os seus compromissos emergenciais.

Quando a carruagem voltou a ser abobora, e ambas as duas arrastadas de volta a cruel realidade que as cercava, ocuparam-se com seus afazeres um tanto quanto satisfeitas pela maravilhosa variedade de pães e outras delícias que haviam provado.

Por volta das três horas da tarde, quando o almoço já havia sido servido, a loura preparava-se para retornar ao seu cômodo, para descansar.

—Ino, querida, por que você não conta para a sua patroa o que você estava fazendo na rua até tão tarde na noite anterior? — indagou Sakura, sentada no sofá, de costas para a doméstica, que parou de andar rapidamente, inspirando fundo. Do outro lado do sofá, Mikoto retirava os óculos de leitura, interessada.

Até mesmo Izumi, que normalmente era chamada de 'planta' por não fazer nada além de compras fora de casa, ergueu a cabeça para assistir o desenrolar da cena.

—Sim, se não me lembro bem eu lhe dei o fim de semana inteiro de folga — observou Mikoto, desconfiada. Os olhos azuis fuzilaram, sem delicadeza alguma, as costas esguias da rosada.

Ela abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, preparada para responder que o que fazia fora dali era problema inteiramente seu, mas, o bom senso a impediu de ser tão cretina na frente da víbora-mãe.

—Fui dançar com um amigo meu e, precisei voltar para casa mas... Aconteceu um imprevisto e...

—Ela voltou com os seios de fora, parecendo uma completa vadia. — emendou Sakura, repousando a xícara de volta ao centro da mesa e cruzando as pernas de nadadora, com o seu melhor olhar teatral. — Eu acho que a coitadinha levou a sério o meu conselho de virar garota de programa. — ela sorriu, vitoriosa, ao ver a outra empalidecer.

—Isso é verdade, Yamanaka? — Mikoto a analisou.

Constrangida, a loira negou com a cabeça.

—Então por que motivo você voltou para casa com os peitos de fora? — inquiriu, estreitando os olhos.

—Ah, cale a boca. — a voz de Sasuke ecoou alta pela sala. — O que ela faz do portão para fora não diz respeito a ninguém aqui, principalmente a você Sakura, já que não é a dona desta casa e não é você quem paga o salário dela.

A loira deixou que um sorrisinho cínico brotasse em seus lábios, encarando a rosada. Então, o Uchiha, prostrado ao lado dela continuou, em tom duro:

—Quanto a você — ele virou-se para a Yamanaka. — Preciso que faça aquela torta de maçã, é uma emergência intestinal.

Rindo, prestes a chorar de alívio, a loira assentiu.

—Sim, senhor Uchiha, é para já.

Assim que ela saiu, Sakura levantou-se, cada vez mais estupefata.

—Como você se atreve a defender essa aprendiz de puta, Sasuke? Eu sou sua noiva! Você deveria ficar do meu lado!

—Pensei ter dito para você calar a boca. — ele irritou-se. — Ino e eu fomos criados juntos, ela é praticamente minha irmã e eu não vou tolerar que a trate dessa forma, então, cuidado Sakura. E, ah — estalou os dedos, parecendo se lembrar de algo. — Por que você não conta para a minha mãe, o que _você_ estava fazendo na noite anterior? Tenho certeza de que ela vai adorar os detalhes cabeludos.


	3. Não chore sobre o café quente derramado

Não chore sobre o café quente derramado

— Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer para você não usar desinfetante de lavanda nesse chão, Ino?! — a morena praticamente gritava, com histeria.

—Desculpe-me senhora, isso não vai voltar a acontecer. — replicou, tentando manter uma expressão neutra em seu rosto, uma tarefa nada fácil.

A Uchiha respirou fundo, fechando e abrindo as mãos repetitivamente, era dia quinze, quarta-feira e os ânimos da mulher de Fugaku estavam bastante acirrados desde o incidente envolvendo a discussão com a empregada, na semana passada. Ainda não conseguia se conformar com o fato de Sasuke ter agido em defesa da loira, quando estava noivo da futura medica. O filho normalmente não tinha o habito de se intrometer, o que levou sua enxaqueca á um novo patamar.

—Eu preciso que a casa esteja impecável essa noite. — avisou a dondoca, que tinha acabado de chegar do salão de beleza. — Vamos receber uma convidada muito importante, por isso você também deve estar impecável. — ela segurou o queixo da loira, fitando-a diretamente nos olhos. — Coloque o uniforme vermelho essa noite e também a sapatilha de salto.

A loira pensou em dizer que preferia ficar descalça a usar aqueles calçados de velha, mas conteve-se em sorrir falsamente para a mais velha.

—Como queira, senhora. — fez uma pequena mesura.

—E ah — Mikoto estalou os dedos, parecendo se lembrar de algo. — Depois nós acertamos os detalhes das suas férias. Fugaku e eu pretendemos ir a Riviera Francesa, e felizmente as datas acabam coincidindo.

Ino sorriu, agora com genuína satisfação. Graças a Deus! Era tudo o que ela estava precisando. A palavra férias soou como musica aos seus ouvidos. Ela observou a patroa lhe sorrir antes de virar as costas e desatar a subir os degraus da escada, a Yamanaka lutou persistentemente contra o seu ímpeto de gritar. Mal podia acreditar que depois de tantos anos, finalmente tiraria umas férias demoradas daquele lugar inóspito e sem vida! Sentiu-se imediatamente revigorada. Com esse pensamento, ela voltou aos seus afazeres, precisava deixar tudo em perfeita ordem antes de voltar a delirar com os possíveis destinos. Claro, ela sabia que precisava juntar dinheiro para mudar de cidade e até mesmo de país – gostaria poder voltar ao seu país de origem –.

Depois de ter varrido toda a sala, com a ajuda de Chouchou, cuja melhor devia a inúmeros antibióticos, a loira deslocou-se até a cozinha para preparar o lanche do casal Uchiha.

—Ei, Ino. — a voz de Karui soou atrás de si, ela afastou-se do fogão momentaneamente para encarar a angolana de belos olhos cor de âmbar. — Será que você podia levar o café ao escritório do senhor Itachi? Eu não estou em condições de subir as escadas hoje. — confessou, com um sorrisinho culpado.

Com uma sobrancelha arqueada, a Yamanaka permitiu-se sorrir com malícia.

—Eu levo sim, não se preocupe. Mas você e o motorista deveriam dar uma pausa nesses amassos — ela riu, baixando gradualmente o tom de voz para que não corresse o risco de ser escutada por outra pessoa. — Qualquer hora, um dos Addams vão flagrar vocês e já sabe...Olho da rua com uma mão na frente e outra trás — a alertou.

Karui gargalhou, incapaz de se conter.

—Seremos mais cuidadosos na próxima, não se preocupe. — e então interrompeu-se, para analisar o que a amiga estava fazendo. — Deixe-me adivinhar, esse lanche é para o casal mirim de monstros?

—Precisamente. — respondeu afirmativamente. — desligando a boca do fogão. — Eles estão na área da piscina, para variar.

Alguns minutos depois, Ino subia os degraus da escada segurando a bandeja com o bule e a xícara, e guardanapos. Contando mentalmente os degraus para não cair acidentalmente, enfim chegou aos corredores,andando a passos rápidos, parou subitamente frente a uma enorme porta marrom escura. Bateu três vezes, somente para descobrir que a porta estava entreaberta, ela então colocou a cabeça para dentro do cômodo, deparando-se com o primogênito Uchiha sentado numa poltrona de couro preto, conversando em um perfeito sotaque francês com algum dos seus sócios. O homem, absorto em seu telefonema, demorou alguns minutos para perceber a sua presença, quando o fez, ergueu a cabeça, parando de falar subitamente e indicando com os dedos que ela deveria se aproximar.

Relutante, adentrou a sala cuidadosamente, marchando em direção ao imponente homem, na metade do caminho, porém, Ino tropeçou no tapete, caindo lentamente, derrubando a bandeja com o bule e a xícara; o café entornou nas calças do moreno, que exclamou um palavrão em voz alta.

—Caralho!

—Puta merda, me desculpe, me desculpe, foi sem querer — pedia incessantemente, com desespero enquanto tentava inutilmente limpar o manchado da calça com o guardanapo. Houve um demorado e tenso minuto de silêncio entre os dois, enquanto Itachi mantinha os olhos fixos sobre as mãos da empregada, que estavam em um lugar bastante especifico.

Mortalmente embaraçada, a Yamanaka rapidamente afastou a mão ao perceber que tocava no membro do moreno. Pequenas gotas de suor deslizaram de seu rosto meigo, enquanto ela balbuciava desculpas tremulas, limpando a própria testa.

—E-eu sinto muito, senhor Itachi...Eu estou tão constrangida... Merda... Eu vou, e...

—Saia da sala. — ordenou, com a voz ofegante e trêmula. A loira ergueu a cabeça, timidamente para encará-lo cara a cara. Ela engoliu em seco ao ver os olhos negros e de maneira discreta, o rosto do homem também transpirava gradualmente. Ela levantou-se rapidamente, ainda bastante envergonhada. — Tranque a porta. — ele prosseguiu, num tom de voz grave e rouco.

Sem virar-se para encará-lo uma ultima vez, a loira correra em disparada até a porta, assentindo loucamente, mas não sem antes dizer.

—Por favor, não me demita, foi um acidente. — suplicou, tendo ela chegado ao corredor, batera a porta do escritório com força atrás de si, respirando com dificuldade, enquanto corria para as escadas.

Dentro do escritório, Itachi soltou um urro, com os dentes semicerrados, o corpo estava suado e as mãos tremiam; ao seu lado, o gancho do telefone estava pendurado, entretanto aquilo não era importante. Retirou a gravata, jogando-a longe enquanto voltava sua atenção para o terno e a calça, ambos manchados. "Puta que pariu!" exclamou em pensamentos, soltando um gemido, fechando os olhos com força, lembrando-se da expressão da empregada e principalmente das suas mãos pequenas e delicadas...

Oh, merda.

Ela não vira seu patrão desde o incidente em seu escritório, e para completar a sua humilhação, cruzou com a esposa do mesmo no corredor. Com a cabeça baixa, Ino fez um cumprimento educado com a cabeça, dirigindo-se a passos rápidos para seu quarto,nos fundos.

—Empregadinha! — Izumi chamou-a, forçando-a parar de andar subitamente. Pigarreando, Ino mordiscou os lábios, ainda bastante tensa, todos os músculos de seu corpo estavam endurecidos e a possibilidade de ter seu salário descontado no fim do mês era angustiante. Merda, deveria ser mais cuidadosa, contudo como ela poderia adivinhar que no meio da sala havia a porcaria de um tapete dobrado?!

—Sim, senhora? — perguntou com relutância, imaginando que a mulher viria anunciar-lhe a demissão ou talvez, pior ainda, o desconto.

—Você viu o meu marido? — os olhos da castanha estavam postos sobre ela, de maneira inexpressiva.

—Ele está no escritório, senhora.

—Oh. — Izumi pareceu surpresa por um momento. — Acabo de bater na porta e ele não me respondeu — ela parecia estar mais falando consigo do que com a loira, por isso a Yamanaka não se dera ao trabalho de responder. — Bem, acho que ele não me ouviu — deduziu, franzindo o cenho. — Traga-me um suco natural de laranja com bastante gelo e uma fatia daquela torta de maçã que o Sasuke tanto adora.

—Não querendo ser intrometida, senhora, mas o senhor Sasuke disse-me para não deixar ninguém tocar na torta.

—E você por acaso está vendo o senhor Sasuke por aqui, garota? Além disso, você tem tempo de sobra para fazer quantas tortas aquele cretino te mandar. — piscou-lhe, em falso tom de cumplicidade e logo voltou a estalar os dedos, dirigindo-se ao quarto que dividia com o marido. — Vamos, empregadinha, o bebê está com fome.

A loira crispou os lábios, limitando-se a apenas a balançar a cabeça em afirmação, enquanto andava a passos rápidos até a cozinha.

—Garota! — a voz de Mikoto soou atrás de si, forçando-a fazer uma careta. — O que eu disse a você? — questionou em tom arrogante, tirando das mãos dela a colher de pau e a vasilha em que começaria a fazer a massa da torta. — Deixe a cozinha para as Akimichi, você, Ino, será a nossa garçonete oficial essa noite. Logo deve estar tão apresentável quanto o resto da família! — empurrando-a, de maneira indelicada, a conduziu de volta até os corredores. — Seja uma boa mocinha e tome banho, não fique muito cheirosa é horrível comer comida com gosto de perfume. Apenas fique limpa e ajeitadinha.

—Sim, senhora. — respondeu em tom cansado.

—Mas que choramingo é esse? Você deveria estar feliz, não faz idéia de quem irá servir essa noite! — cantarolou a megera alegremente. — Entendeu tudo o que eu disse, não? Faça isso direito, e conversaremos mais cedo sobre as suas férias adiantadas.

—Sim, senhora. — em seguida ela andou a passos rápidos, quase furiosos, até seu pequeno 'alojamento'.

Ou, como Shino gostava de descrever, sótão. Não ficava exatamente no sótão, menos ainda no porão (se é que aquela casa tinha, aliás) entretanto era tão pequeno e longínquo dos demais cômodos da casa, que a impressão que passava era essa. Dentro do cômodo, havia uma cama de solteira, o guarda-roupa e a janela ficava bem no alto, para dificultar a entrada de possíveis "namoradinhos".

Ino retirou a touca do cabelo, soltando-os momentaneamente. Passou as mãos pelos longos fios dourados, bagunçando-os por um segundo antes de suspirar dramaticamente. O que mais faltava lhe acontecer naquele dia? Virou-se rapidamente, para fechar a porta do quarto e então dar início a sua produção.

Os únicos pontos positivos daquele cômodo, era o banheiro privativo que ela possuía, adentrou o mesmo, já se despindo sem cerimônias.

Itachi passou a língua pela parte superior do lábio, completamente estressado. Olhou-se demoradamente no espelho enquanto terminava de abotoar os botões da sua camisa pólo. Os pensamentos volta e meia recaiam, incessantemente, sobre o episodio de horas antes, em seu escritório. Fechou os olhos com força, tentando varrer a imagem de Ino ajoelhada para longe da sua cabeça; em vão.

—Merda. — murmurou, tirando o rolex de seu pulso e o jogando longe. Sua esposa, que acabava de adentrar o quarto, o encarou com as sobrancelhas estreitas.

—O que aconteceu, amor? Você parece tão nervoso! — a morena aproximou-se a passos rápidos, tencionando tocá-lo nos ombros, contudo ele esquivou-se.

—Não estou tendo um bom dia, apenas isso. — e esfregou o rosto com as mãos, recusando-se a encará-la diretamente nos olhos. Abriu sua gaveta, em busca de uma fivela para seu cinto. Sua mãe era bastante exigente quanto às aparências dos filhos. Ainda mais em jantares de importância como aquele. — Olhe o estado dessas fivelas — comentou em voz alta, chamando a atenção da morena.

—Estão realmente lastimáveis. — observou Izumi. — Quer que eu ordene a empregadinha para poli-las?

—Isso não será necessário, eu mesmo o farei. — garantiu tranquilamente, amaldiçoando-se a si mesmo pelos pensamentos impróprios que passaram pela sua cabeça.

À hora do jantar inevitavelmente chegou. E as oito e quinze, os convidados tão ansiosamente aguardados chegaram. Karui e Chouchou ficaram responsáveis por preparar a comida da noite, enquanto somente á Ino cabia o trabalho de servi-los, uma missão extremamente puxada. Era difícil permanecer em um mesmo ambiente que Sakura e não poder espetá-la com um garfo.

Obedecendo as regras de indumentárias estipuladas pela sua patroa, ao invés do azul-escuro de sempre, Ino vestia um conjunto vermelho por baixo do avental branco, e sapatos da mesma cor. O vermelho, intenso como fogo, contrastava perfeitamente com a sua pele e especialmente com as suas bochechas. Os cabelos, como de costume enfiados dentro da touca, gritavam por liberdade, e ela própria transpirava da cabeça aos pés.

Prostrada de pé, em um canto afastado da enorme sala de jantar, a garota de apenas dezenove anos esforçou-se em não encarar deliberadamente as cabeças de ventos que adentravam o recinto. Evitar contato visual era muito importante, Mikoto gostava de lembrá-la o tempo inteiro que era a filha do jardineiro e não deveria regular as pessoas só porque elas eram bem mais vestidas e bonitas do que ela. Um sorriso melancólico escapou de seus lábios, levando-a refletir sobre o quanto era masoquista e, até mesmo parecida com a Cinderela em alguns pontos. Ainda assim, acrescentou mentalmente o quanto preferia ter irmãs 'monstras' no lugar de seus patrões italianos. Itachi e o caçula eram bastante autoritários na maior parte do tempo e, muito além disso, uns verdadeiros cretinos arrogantes.

Endireitou sua postura ao ver um casal de ruivos adentrando a sala, sendo acompanhados pelo doutor Fugaku e sua mulher, que não parava de falar um segundo. Atrás deles vinham Sasuke e Sakura de mãos dadas e por fim, Itachi e a esposa. Ino teve a infelicidade de olhar no momento em que este adentrou a sala, ela abriu e fechou a boca, tomando o cuidado de olhar na direção contraria á do Uchiha, que ela sentia: ainda estava encarando-a.

Piscando os olhos, o arquiteto recuperou sua compostura, parecendo lembrar-se da presença de convidados e da própria mulher, puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse na mesma, sendo rapidamente imitado pelo irmão mais novo.

—Ino, querida — a voz de Mikoto voltou a ecoar pelo ambiente, tirando a jovem de seus breves devaneios. — Nos sirva um pouco de vinho, por favor.

Ela meneou a cabeça, afastando-se em direção a um dos garçons, que talvez se chamasse Chouji – não tinha muita certeza – o homem entregou-lhe a bandeja com o vinho. Segundos depois, caminhava por entre os casais, enchendo-lhes a taça, com exceção de Izumi que garantiu estar grávida e assim, não estava em condições de ingerir álcool por menor que fosse a porcentagem dele.

—Vocês pretendem estabelecer-se no país? — inquiriu Mikoto, como de costume, iniciando a conversação.

—Talvez. — retrucara a elegante mulher ruiva,que vestia uma saia cintura alta roxo escuro e uma camiseta regata de mesma cor, os cabelos estavam soltos e caiam como uma cascata por suas costas. Ino imediatamente gostou dela: tinha um bom gosto para roupas e, a cor destacava os seus olhos verdes. A Yamanaka parou alguns centímetros da mulher, erguendo a taça desta para que a preenchesse com vinho.

Os olhos esverdeados encontraram o rosto aveludado da loira, e o rosto fora tomado por uma expressão de incredulidade. Assim que a empregada fez menção de se afastar, a voz de Mei ecoou pela sala.

—Ei, garota. — Ino parou de andar, temendo ter feito alguma coisa desagradável. — Você me parece familiar, já nos vimos antes?

Ino virou-se cautelosamente para fitar a mais velha e balançou a cabeça em negativa.

—Ela é nossa empregada — explicou Fugaku, após bebericar um gole do vinho.

Mei pareceu interessada naquela resposta, e continuou a estudar o rosto da loira, que encarava-a de volta, um tanto sem graça.

—Como você se chama?

—Ino. Ino Yamanaka. — enquanto verbalizava sua resposta, ela tentava a todo custo não olhar na direção do Uchiha mais velho. "Por que ele continua me encarando?".

Mei sorriu, levando a taça aos lábios novamente.

—Bom — Mikoto pigarreou, chamando a atenção dos convidados. — Como eu estava lhe dizendo antes, Terumi, Sakura é praticamente uma médica agora, falta alguns...

—Quantos anos você tem? — Mei indagou, fitando a loira, que estreitou os olhos, sem conseguir entender o fascínio da mulher por si.

—Dezenove.

—Você realmente me parece familiar. — voltou a dizer, agora limpando o vinho do canto de sua boca com o guardanapo. — Ino, você é muito bonita e jovem para ser empregada de uma casa tão grande quanto essa. Se daria bem na carreira de modelo.

—Obrigada. — ela fez uma pequena reverência. — Se me der licença, irei até a cozinha. — disse depressa, antes que Mikoto tivesse algum ataque cardíaco ali em cima da mesa.

—Isso foi meio rude da parte dela, mas nada que alguns descontos em seu salário não resolvam — a matriarca de cabelos negros bradou, fuzilando as costas da mais nova que se dirigia até a cozinha.

—Você não irá descontar nada. — Fugaku bradou, em tom irritado. — A garota está fazendo o trabalho dela, mulher, controle-se.

—Ela é realmente muito bonita. — foi à vez de Yahiko, sobrinho de Mei dizer. Suas palavras provocaram um choque inicial em todos que estavam á mesa, ele não era exatamente conhecido por ser um tagarela. A personalidade introspectiva e tempestiva do ruivo nunca abrira margens para que ele socializasse com os amigos de seus pais, quem dirá com os de sua tia, que considerava todos fúteis em demasia.

—Não tanto quanto a minha noiva — Sasuke obrigou-se a dizer, para fazer média. Conhecendo a garota ao seu lado, sabia que ela estaria espumando ódio por não ser o centro das atenções. — Quer dizer, Ino tem alguma beleza, mas nada que ofusque os lindos olhos cor de esmeraldas de Sakura. Ela é a oitava maravilha. — e dito isso, beijou-a apaixonadamente.

— Então você é um fã de loiras, Pain? — Izumi perguntou curiosamente.

—Sou fã de mulheres bonitas. — o enigmático ruivo limitou-se a responder.

—Se preferir, posso ordenar que ela o sirva exclusivamente. — Mikoto ofereceu-se, com certa gentileza.

—Deixe a pobre garota fazer seu trabalho em paz! — Mei retorquiu, enquanto assistia com curiosidade e fascínio a garota loira retornar a sala trazendo algumas das comidas, atrás dela, o garçom e as cozinheiras ajudavam-na a preparar a mesa para em seguida, retirarem-se do local com os devidos agradecimentos e desculpas. — Agora, voltando ao assunto que nos trouxe aqui essa noite... — ela pigarreou, ajeitando-se em sua cadeira. — Estamos pensando em permanecer no país, mas ainda estamos bastante incertos. O apartamento está sobre reformas, e Yahiko tem muitos trabalhos a fazer.

—Então o garoto se deu bem em sua empreitada? Fiquei sabendo disso, Nagato fizera-me questão de contar via telefone. — garantira Fugaku.

Conversando entre si, os convidados finalmente pareceram esquecer a presença da jovem empregada, que já podia sentir as batatas de suas pernas doer por ficar muito tempo em pé. Ainda assim, da maneira mais simpática possível ela manteve-se ali, a disposição de seus patrões. A situação, que já estava bastante desconfortável, prometia ficar ainda pior com os olhares homicidas que Sakura lançava na direção da rival, entretanto, de maneira polida e bastante profissional a Yamanaka a ignorou, como se ela ao menos estivesse presente ali dentro.

Os homens, empenhados em gabar-se de suas realizações profissionais, retomaram uma conversa, obrigando as mulheres a entreter-se com assuntos fúteis habituais como por exemplo os planejamentos para o casamento de Sasuke e Sakura, a notícia animadora da suposta gravidez de Izumi.

Enquanto isso, Ino não parava de pensar em como faria bem beber uma garrafa de vinho inteira e ficar louca, talvez cometer algumas besteiras ao redor da cidade. Qualquer coisa seria melhor do que perder seu precioso tempo ali, escutando aquela família patética lamentar o quão ricos eles eram, e se deveriam passar o natal em Amsterdã ou Nova Iorque. Reprimindo o ímpeto de bocejar, a loira piscou os olhos algumas vezes, só para descobrir que o tal Yahiko estava a secando de maneira indiscreta. Suas bochechas enrubesceram com os olhares indiscretos do mesmo, quando a voz de Mei voltou a soar pela sala, despertando-a.

—Filha do jardineiro. — comentou, lançando um olhar rápido a Ino que só então percebera que o assunto da mesa voltara a ser ela. Franzindo o cenho momentaneamente, ela desculpou-se pela sua desatenção. — Seu pai deve ter sido um grande homem, por criá-la sozinha — dissera, em um tom de voz quase emocionado.

A Yamanaka, que descartava qualquer tentativa de falar sobre seu pai, respondeu novamente com um aceno de cabeça, mas precisou respondê-la em voz alta, já que mostrava tão interesse no assunto. E durante toda a noite, Mei a tratara tão bem! Seria realmente injusto fazer alguma grosseria com aquela mulher.

—Sim, ele foi... Papai era um homem muito amoroso e muito trabalhador também.

—Imagino que sim. — o sorriso íntimo que a mulher lhe lançou, fez alguma coisa dentro do seu interior se agitar. — Você tem traços europeus, sem sombra de duvidas, mas não acredito que seja italiana como a família para quem trabalha, senhorita. De que país você veio?

—Alemanha. — respondeu em tom curto, desconcertada.

—Oh sim, entendo. — Mei piscou os olhos e, logo voltou para um assunto que era anteriormente discutido por ela e pelas anfitriãs. A Yamanaka, voltou a cair no ostracismo uma segunda vez.

Depois de servir o jantar, ser alvo de perguntas pessoais altamente suspeitas e por fim servir a sobremesa, a loira finalmente fora dispensada de suas tarefas, e enquanto os convidados dispersavam-se pelo ambiente, ela tirava a mesa, recolhendo os pratos, talheres e taças. Sabia como a sua patroa odiaria que qualquer gota de vinho manchasse a toalha nova, então tomou muitíssimo cuidado com o manuseio das mesmas.

—Precisa de ajuda? — a voz de Yahiko soou próximo a ela. Lançando-o um olhar de esguelha, ela fizera questão de recusar, ainda assim o rapaz insistiu em levar algumas louças sujas para a cozinha de forma que ela não pudera protestar.

—Obrigada. — ela sorriu, enquanto via-o repousar a pilha de louça suja sobre a mesa da cozinha. — Mas você não precisava fazer isso, pode acabar manchando sua camiseta.

—Eu tenho milhões desta em casa. — ele retribuiu ao sorriso, observando-a organizar os pratos um em cima do outro para então começar a lavá-los. — Há quanto tempo você trabalha aqui, Yamanaka?

—Pode me chamar pelo nome, se o preferir. — ela disse, abrindo a torneira. — Eu trabalho aqui há uns três anos. — era sempre mais decente omitir a parte em que crescera ali, sendo feita de escrava. Por precaução. Nunca se sabe o que as pessoas poderiam pensar a respeito.

—Como minha tia disse na mesa, você poderia ser modelo. Nunca cogitou fazer testes?

—Não, essa vida de celebridade definitivamente não é pra mim. — exclamou, tranquilamente. — Prefiro o conforto do anonimato e mesmo que ser domestica não seja o sonho de nenhuma garota, ainda assim, por enquanto é minha melhor opção. — dera de ombros.

—Suponho que seja. — ele levou as mãos aos cabelos alaranjados, bagunçando-os. Yahiko era muito bonito e de maneira distinta, além de possuir um estilo bastante diferente dos irmãos Uchihas.

Conversaram durante alguns minutos, e possivelmente teriam conversado mais se o ruivo não precisasse voltar. A dupla se despediu e logo, só restava a empregada novamente na cozinha.

O dia seguinte fora marcado por uma grande ociosidade, ao menos, dentro da empresa de arquitetura de Itachi, que tendo resolvido parcialmente os seus problemas referentes a um novo projeto, declinou o uso da poltrona de seu escritório para retornar para casa, onde finalmente descansaria de maneira apropriada. Naquele dia, como estava sem paciência, fizera questão de dispensar o motorista, dessa forma ele não tardou a chegar até a residência. Gostava de dirigir, era uma ótima distração. Estacionou o carro na garagem e então refizera todo o trajeto até seu quarto.

—Onde está Izumi? — perguntou a empregada, assim em que a vira. Ino tentara manter a calma, mas o acontecimento passado ainda era bem recente de forma que ela invariavelmente corou com a menor aproximação do mais velho.

—Ela foi a um SPA, senhor. Disse que voltaria pelas seis horas.

Itachi estalou a língua.

—Por que você está olhando para os meus pés? Olhe para meu rosto, enquanto fala, garota. — ordenou e assim ela o fez, mas arrependeu-se em seguida. Os olhos dele estavam intensamente negros. — Bom. — dissera, com satisfação. — Venha comigo até meu escritório, por um instante.

—S-Sim, senhor. — e desajeitadamente ela o seguiu, de volta ao lugar em que tinha cometido uma das maiores gafes da sua existência. O rosto entrava em combustão espontânea só de lembrar.

Sem cerimônias, ele abriu a porta do escritório, estando consciente de que ela o seguia com bastante relutância. Depois de ter afrouxado o nó em sua gravata e a jogado em cima do pequeno sofá marrom que possuía ali dentro, o moreno andou a passos largos em direção a sua estante, que estava repleta de inúmeros títulos tanto nacionais quanto internacionais. Ele fuçou por entre os volumes de livros, até encontrar o que estava procurando. Enquanto isso, mais para trás, Ino mordia os lábios nervosamente, temendo por uma reprimenda.

—Achei! — ele vibrou energicamente, agora voltando sua atenção para a empregada, que o fitava com um semblante confuso. — O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes, meu livro preferido. —exclamou, fazendo-a se perguntar mentalmente se ele tinha ingerido alguma droga alucinógena. Ou talvez injetado no pulso. — Eu quero que você leia-o para mim, senhorita Yamanaka.

Ela arregalou os olhos, duplamente chocada.

—O que?

—Você sabe ler, não sabe?

—É claro que eu sei ler!

—Ótimo. — ele entregou-a o livro, dando uma rápida olhada em seu uniforme antes de dar-lhe as costas e se sentar novamente em sua poltrona. Indicou com a cabeça a cadeira a sua frente. A passos apressados, Ino ocupou a cadeira, ainda que contrariada. — Depois que terminar, vou precisar que você de uma polida em todas as fivelas dos meus cintos, o que pode demorar algumas horas, imagino.

Respirando fundo, Ino o olhou nos olhos outra vez.

—Desculpe, senhor, mas é que eu tinha planos para essa noite. É minha noite de folga...

—Eu pagarei um dinheiro extra, não se preocupe. — ele sorriu de maneira divertida. — Comece a ler. — ordenou.


	4. El Tango de Roxanne

—"E o que não me faz recordá-la? Não posso olhar para este chão, pois seus traços estão impressos nas lajes!" —Ino pigarreou, limpando bem a garganta antes de prosseguir, podia sentir os olhos cor de carvão postos inteiramente sobre ela. Ignorando o próprio rubor, ela retornou a leitura, embora levemente transpirada pelo nervosismo e desconfiada das intenções do patrão —"Em cada nuvem, em cada árvore...Enchendo o ar á noite, e vislumbrada em cada objeto de dia...Estou cercado pela sua imagem! Os rostos mais comuns de homens e mulheres, meus próprios traços, debocham de mim com alguma semelhança" — novamente ela hesitou, dessa vez fazendo uma pausa estratégica. Ergueu os olhos do livro para encarar o seu ouvinte, que a encarava de volta com o máximo de atenção possível. Aquela era a primeira vez que ficava tanto tempo sozinha em um cômodo com Itachi, e não podia dizer que estava confortável com essa idéia. O patrão manteve uma expressão séria e autoritária, e logo indicou o livro, para que ela terminasse aquele trecho. Há quanto tempo estava ali? Talvez uma hora e meia ou duas horas... Ela, então, abandonou seus devaneios para finalizar aquela parte —"O mundo inteiro é uma terrível coleção de recordações de que ela existiu, e de que eu a perdi!"

Satisfeito, Itachi olhou com uma adoração disfarçada para a menina a sua frente. O rosto estava banhado de suor, os olhos azuis estavam levemente arregalados e seu nervosismo e ansiedade eram perceptíveis. Ele observou cada misero traço de suas feições: Ino era linda demais para sua própria ignorância. Desde as sobrancelhas, até o nariz, cílios e boca... O rosto era perfeito. Não havia outra descrição. Os olhos escuros percorreram os ombros dela, encolhidos e enrijecidos em tensão. A respiração irregular fazia com que o peito dela subisse e descesse por baixo do uniforme. Ele crispou os lábios, desviando o olhar brevemente. Nunca tinha sido infiel em três anos de casamento, mesmo que Izumi em alguns momentos deixasse a desejar como companheira, ele não fazia do tipo canalha. Mas estava sendo impossível controlar os pensamentos indecorosos que rodeavam sua cabeça envolvendo a loirinha a sua frente.

Após minutos em completo silêncio, foi à vez de o moreno se pronunciar. Ele consertou sua postura na poltrona.

—Você está dispensada por hoje. — decretou, sentindo-se exponencialmente mais calmo.

Ino piscou os olhos, ainda receosa.

—E quanto as suas fivelas?

—Você pode poli-las amanhã.

—Oh... — ela mordiscou os lábios, passando a língua pela parte inferior da boca rosada. — Tudo bem. — disse rendendo-se a idéia de voltar cedo, não era exatamente fã de polimento, mas, também não era fã da possibilidade de ser sustentada por Shino, então dera de ombros e levantou-se da cadeira. Estava prestes a colocar o livro em cima da mesa, quando a voz do moreno voltou a quebrar o incomodo silencio.

—Ele não estava aí quando chegamos ao escritório, coloque-o de volta na estante.

"Babaca egocêntrico" pensou revoltada, já não bastava ter gasto duas horas e meia da sua noite para forçá-la a ler um livro inglês? Aquela família não podia ser mais cansativa, podia? Ainda que completamente contrariada, Ino caminhou em direção a estante, procurando por alguma instrução quanto à ordem dos livros. O senhor Uchiha fora enfático ao dizer-la para colocar em ordem alfabética. Ela tentou ao máximo relaxar os músculos de seu corpo, contudo parecia uma missão árdua e impossível, a presença tão imponente daquele homem era muito desconcertante. Os olhos azuis percorreram todos os títulos, alguns estrangeiros, com dificuldade e então encontrou espaço, repousando cuidadosamente o livro ali.

Sentado em sua poltrona, assistindo a empregada executar a tarefa que lhe fora incubada, Itachi suspirou fundo, enquanto de maneira recriminatória deixava seus olhos recaírem sobre as pernas alvas e desnudas da garota. Mesmo que estivesse usando o uniforme, as curvas de Ino eram perfeitamente visíveis. Os olhos demoraram-se nas nádegas da menina-mulher e em seguida as suas costas, ele pôde vislumbrar alguns dos fios louros caindo de maneira clandestina pela nuca, fugindo da touca que escondia o emaranhado dourado. Não percebeu que a estava devorando com tanta voracidade,até que a própria virou-se de maneira abrupta e ele precisou disfarçar, fingindo que olhava para a tela do computador a sua frente.

— Estou indo agora, senhor Uchiha. — anunciou sem cerimônias. O patrão apenas balançou a cabeça com certa rispidez, enquanto ligava o monitor. — Boa noite. — ela fez uma mesura educada, caminhando com certo desespero em direção a porta.

Assim que se viu sozinho dentro do escritório, o moreno permitiu-se esfregar o rosto entre as mãos de maneira impaciente. Que diabos estava acontecendo consigo, afinal de contas? Aquilo era perturbador em muitos graus diferentes.

Ela soltou um rugido, depois de passar pela porta do apartamento. O professor de dança acompanhou o furacão Ino devastar sua sala, em um de seus famosos ataques de raiva.

—Boa noite para você também, Yamanaka. — ralhou sarcasticamente, de braços cruzados. A loira virou-se para encará-lo com ódio, enquanto andava em direção a cozinha, o professor a seguiu ainda com relutância. — O que a família monstros fez você agora? Forçaram a se mudar para um calabouço mais distante?

—Se fizessem isso, estariam me fazendo um favor. — ela rosnou, bufando de raiva, abrindo todos os armários até encontrar o que estava procurando. Pegou uma das garrafas de vodka escocesa e a abriu com pressa, levando o conteúdo até sua boca. Em questão de minutos ela já tinha bebido a metade e estava tossindo loucamente. —Aquele imbecil do Itachi me forçou a ler um livro para ele, você acredita? — pusera-se a desabafar, encarando Shino com fogo nos olhos. — Durante cerca de três horas!

—Por quê?

—Como assim "por que"? Ele é louco, Shino, completamente louco e desprezível! — ela berrou sem se incomodar com sua histeria. — E, bom, de qualquer maneira — respirou fundo, bebendo mais um gole da vodka, sentindo a garganta queimar de maneira prazerosa. — O que ele estava pensando quando me mandou fazer aquilo? Ás vezes eu acho que aqueles idiotas me tiram por burra, não é possível.

—Não acho que ele estava querendo te dar aulas de literatura, Barbie. — retrucou o Aburame, pensativo. — Que livro ele te obrigou a ler?

—Morro dos Ventos Uivantes. — ela o encarou. O professor colocou a mão no queixo, pondo-se a andar de um lado para o outro enquanto refletia a cerca das palavras ditas pela amiga.

—Talvez eu esteja errado, mas acho que ele tem uma quedinha por você.

—Não seja ridículo! — ela gargalhou, balançando a cabeça em negação. — Eu conheço aquele cara. Itachi nunca apareceu com nenhuma loira antes, ele gosta é de morenas. — explicou objetivamente.

Shino arqueou a sobrancelha.

—Lembre-se Ino, você só o conhece do portão para dentro. De lá para fora, até onde eu sei, ele pode ter a mulher que quiser. — disse tranquilamente.

Ela se calou, ponderando a respeito por alguns instantes, entretanto, também descartou aquela idéia. Era ridículo. Itachi não sentia atração por loiras e _ponto._ E, mesmo que sentisse, por que um homem como aquele se interessaria justamente pela empregada, a quem só via desfilar de uniforme pelos corredores?! Era uma possibilidade muito fantasiosa, deduziu.

—Que se dane! — ela abandonou a garrafa dentro da pia, sentando-se na bancada. — Eu estou precisando urgentemente de férias, sabia? Aqueles psicopatas estão me deixando louca! — e então estalou o pescoço, massageando-o com a mão. — Preciso fazer algo para me distrair.

—Excelente, tenho algo que talvez possa animá-la. — Shino aproximou-se, retirando de dentro da pia a garrafa de vodka e empurrando-a para o colo da melhor amiga, que sorriu cinicamente. Ele então balançou a cabeça, apontando para a geladeira. Ela desceu da bancada em um pulo, caminhando em direção a geladeira de inox, e colocando a garrafa ali. — Preciso de companhia para o baile da academia, semana que vem e adoraria que você viesse comigo. — disse de uma vez só, estudando a reação da loira que apenas meneou a cabeça afirmativamente. — Será uma grande festa, algumas das maiores celebridades estarão presentes, assim como políticos, médicos...

—Ou seja só gente fina — ela comentou, e ele confirmou com a cabeça. — Eu estou mesmo precisando dançar um pouco. Será divertido. — ela sorriu empolgada. — Mas, escuta Shino, esses eventos chiques aí... É só roupa de gala né?

—Não se preocupe com a roupa, muito menos com a maquiagem. É tudo por minha conta. — o amigo a tranqüilizou, sorrindo divertidamente, aproximando-se dela. — A única coisa que você tem de fazer é dançar tango e estar deslumbrante, consegue fazer isso não?

—É claro que sim. — a loira riu, jogando os cabelos loiros de um lado para o outro. — _Yo nascí para el tango, cariño._ — e então mandou beijinhos para ele, que apenas riu, balançando a cabeça.

—Como você é convencida! Agora, venha, nós precisamos ensaiar um pouco. Esse baile é muito importante. — anunciou, cantarolando.

Ela assentiu, seguindo-o de volta para a sala de estar. O apartamento de Shino ficava na maior cobertura do centro da cidade e tinha uma vista privilegiada, além de contar com segurança reforçada e, claro, o interior era simplesmente de tirar o fôlego. Assim como o condômino dos Uchihas, o luxuoso prédio ficava localizado em um dos bairros nobres da cidade, entretanto ao sul, enquanto os Uchihas ficavam mais para sudeste. Ao contrário dos pais, médicos de muito prestigio, o Aburame sentia o coração palpitar mais forte pela dança, então dedicou muitos anos de sua vida a todos os tipos de dança e performance, e atualmente era um dos melhores do país. Gostava de viver discretamente – mas não discretamente o suficiente que ofuscasse os benefícios que o dinheiro poderia comprar. – ele gostava de conforto e sofisticação também. Ino e ele se conheceram por acaso, em uma escola de dança pública, um pouco perto da residência onde trabalhava, imediatamente o professor simpatizou com a novata dançarina e prometeu que iria dar uma vaga em uma das suas academias, já que ao todo ele tinha treze pelo país. Desde as primeiras aulas de dança, conversas em lanchonetes os dois perceberam que tinham muita coisa em comum, não foi muito difícil tornarem-se amigos, mesmo pelo abismo gigante que os separava, também conhecido como "classes sociais" Ino dizia que o Aburame era o único rico decente que ela conhecera.

—E como vão as coisas entre você e aquela moreninha da balada, Shinozinho?

—Acho que não vai dar certo. — respondeu, com certo desanimo. — Aquela garota é problema e isso é o que não estou precisando no momento. — avisou, com firmeza.

—Ah, que pena. Vocês ficavam bem juntos. — ela lamentou.

Ele dera de ombros.

—Provavelmente foi melhor assim mesmo. — tentou soar otimista, em vão. — Enfim, amanhã vou estar ocupado... Por isso vou chamar Mabui para te ajudar com as compras, espero que você não se importe.

—É claro que eu não me importo. — afirmou categoricamente. — A propósito, você se importa se eu convidar Chouchou e Karui ao baile? Se não for pedir demais...

—Sabe perfeitamente que não me importo. — ele dera de ombros. — Agora, vamos focar na dança. Quero que a sociedade fique impressionada com a minha acompanhante misteriosa!

A loura tombou a cabeça, rindo energicamente. Gostava da simplicidade e humildade do professor, e do jeito que ele encarava a vida e especialmente as pessoas a sua volta. Sem rótulos, sem diferenças sociais. Se não gostasse da pessoa – independente se fosse rica ou não, limitava-se a tratá-la com educação. Alguns dos alunos dele já haviam insinuado diversas vezes que o professor mantinha um interesse platônico pela Yamanaka ou até mesmo que os dois se gostavam mais do que fraternalmente, mas era tudo falácia. Eles não tinham malicia um para com o outro, era amizade em sua forma mais pura: sem cobranças, sem mentiras e principalmente sem segredos. Constantemente o Aburame afirmava que ela era a irmã que ele nunca teve, e vice-versa.

Ansiosa para poder fazer as compras, a Yamanaka acordou ainda mais cedo para poder voltar a casa mal assombrada. E no instante em que passou pela porta, determinou-se a começar a limpá-la o mais cedo possível. Por volta das oito e meia, já havia adiantado o trabalho na parte debaixo e inclusive, ajudado Karui a preparar o desjejum dos morenos, enquanto Chouchi ocupava-se com a área da piscina.

Com uma expressão serena, ela ensaiou a manhã inteira para esconder a sua ansiedade, sabia que se ficasse muito ansiosa poderia despertar o interesse da sua patroa sobre sua vida e isso era algo que ela não queria. Mikoto já detinha muito controle sobre sua existência; não precisava ficar a par de suas amizades do lado de fora da mansão, e muito menos sobre o que gostava de fazer em seu tempo livre. Estava novamente com o uniforme azul, típico do seu dia-a-dia dentro da casa, mas, ao contrário do dia anterior, ela evitou o uso da saia, optando pela calça. Mesmo que o clima permitisse uma vestimenta mais refrescante, queria garantir que certas pessoas não a recriminasse.

—Bom dia, Ino. — desejou-lhe o Senhor Uchiha, sentando-se a mesa, acompanhado pela esposa e filhos. Apenas Izumi não fazia-se presente.

Itachi franziu o cenho discretamente, ao perceber que ela estava de calça em plena manhã de domingo. Lamentou profundamente ser privado de olhar para as pernas belas e alvas da garota. Recompondo-se, ele suspirou.

—Bom dia, senhor Uchiha. — ela sorriu alegremente para ele e, logo voltou sua atenção para os demais membros, concedendo-os o mesmo cumprimento alegre e educado.

—Parece que a Cinderela acordou bem humorada hoje. — Sakura sorriu ariscamente, colocando alguns guardanapos em seu colo, atitude essa que nunca fora entendida completamente pela Yamanaka. — Aposto que você andou transando ontem a noite, não é mesmo, Cindy?

Nem mesmo a expressão venenosa da outra fora capaz de ferir-lhe o ego, ela estava muito empolgada com o baile de dança que viria.

—Sakura. — Sasuke sibilou ao seu lado, enquanto passava um pouco de manteiga em seu pão. — Cale a boca. — ordenou, fazendo com que a noiva o chutasse por baixo da mesa. — Deixe a garota em paz! Pelos céus!

—Dessa vez terei de concordar com meu filho, Sakura. — Mikoto encarou-a de maneira inexpressiva. — Essa é uma idéia estapafúrdia. Ino não tem tempo para perder com namoricos, e além do mais, quem gostaria de namorar uma garota que é empregada?

—Mamãe. — o caçula rugiu, em tom de repreensão. — Qualquer dia desses a senhora será processada, escute o que estou lhe dizendo. Ino, por favor, ignore elas. Tenho certeza de que você tem muitos pretendentes. — e sorriu malicioso na direção dela, que estreitou os olhos, constrangida.

— Respondendo a pergunta da senhorita Sakura e a da senhorita Mikoto, não eu não estou namorando. — ela ergueu a cabeça para encará-las. — Apenas tive uma boa noite de sono, só isso.

—Só isso? Dificilmente, seus olhos estão brilhando. — Sakura prosseguiu, sem se importar com as cotoveladas nem tão discretas do moreno. — Você não deveria manter segredos de nós, Inozinha, somos praticamente sua família.

"Que Deus tenha misericórdia da minha alma" Dessa vez, seu sorriso era falso.

Fugaku revirou os olhos.

—Não devemos nos intrometer na vida pessoal da garota. — bradou, pondo um fim a discussão.

Ino então, aproveitou o gancho.

—Senhor Uchiha, se não for incomodo, gostaria de pedir que me dispensasse mais cedo hoje.

—Não, não. — ele fez um gesto com a mão. — Depois de toda essa chateação, suponho que você deva estar cansada. Pode tirar dois dias de folga, senhorita. — e antes que Mikoto tivesse a chance de protestar, ele ergueu dois dedos em tom de aviso. — Temos outros empregados na casa, querida.

Ino sorriu discretamente, apressando seus passos em direção a cozinha. Itachi observou-a se levantar e então decidiu ir atrás, inventando uma desculpa esfarrapada.

Encontrou a loira de costas para si, desamarrando o nó em seu avental.

— Parece que você anda esquecida, garota. E quanto as minhas fivelas? — ele tentou não rir, imaginando a expressão de frustrada que ela faria mediante as suas palavras.

Ino sentiu todo o seu bom humor esvair-se rapidamente de seu corpo.

—Ah... — soltou um gemido, batendo a mão na testa. — As fivelas. — murmurou entre dentes. Como poderia ter se esquecido?! — Certo, eu posso...

—Estou apenas brincando com você. Se o meu pai te deu dois dias de folga, eu não serei cretino de contrariá-lo. — ele esperou que ela se virasse para fitá-lo. Gostava de olhar para aqueles olhos azuis, sobretudo quando ela estava irritada. — Mas espero, senhorita Ino, que essa folga repentina de nada tenha a ver com namoradinhos. — sondou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

A loira riu escandalosamente da idéia.

— Claro, até porque eu tenho uma fila de pretendentes não é mesmo? — não poupou sarcasmo em sua resposta. — Não se preocupe, senhor Uchiha, estou ciente de que minha vida deve girar em torno dessa casa.

Surpreso pela resposta ácida, o moreno deixou que um sorrisinho brotasse em seus lábios.

—Ótimo, provavelmente é melhor assim. Odiaria despedi-la porque engravidou. — suas palavras grosseiras não a afetaram em nada, na verdade ela já estava esperando por aquilo mas... A conotação a confundiu. Havia um duplo sentido ali implícito.

Sem dizer mais uma palavra, Itachi deixou a cozinha, mas não sem antes abrir a geladeira e surrupiar diante da empregada, a torta de maçã que ela havia preparado para Sasuke. Estava começando a temer que todas aquelas fatias roubadas fossem ser descontadas em sua carteira trabalhista.

Ainda pensando sobre as palavras de Itachi, Ino retirou a touca, andando rapidamente em direção a porta de saída. Deixaria para se trocar quando chegasse ao apartamento de Shino.

Quando a mulher adentrou o quarto, ainda de manhã, teve uma devastadora surpresa. Diferentemente do que ela acreditava, o marido não saíra para trabalhar , ao contrário, ele havia permanecido em casa. O que em palavras mais curtas significava que ela estava com problemas. Sérios problemas.

Os olhos de Izumi denunciavam a incredulidade e o receio, por deparar-se com o Uchiha mais velho dentro do quarto. Itachi a estava esperando, pacientemente, sentado em sua poltrona com um charuto entre os dedos. Os olhos escuros fixaram-se sobre a gargantilha que a conjugue usava.

—Itachi. — ela sussurrou, com o coração batendo em ritmo descompassado. Tinha certeza absoluta de que ele passaria o dia fora.

—Izumi. — devolveu, ironicamente. — Devo me preocupar com o fato de você ter saído tão depressa pela madrugada? — os olhos estavam frios, distantes. O que comprovava as suas suspeitas iniciais...

Ela crispou os lábios.

—Minha irmã sofreu um acidente de carro, eu fui vê-la no hospital.

— Bonita gargantilha. — comentou, sem desviar os olhos da peça que escondia o longo e alvo pescoço da esposa. — Mas não tão tanto quanto aquele colar que lhe comprei, amor, por que você não coloca ele?

Era uma armadilha. A partir dali, qualquer passo em falso que ela desse, significava a sua ruína definitiva.

A única circunstancia favorável para Izumi, era o acidente envolvendo a irmã, que de fato estava no hospital. É claro que todo o resto era apenas um cenário desanimador de puro caos.

—Aquele colar é só para ocasiões especiais. — ela sorriu amarelamente, sentando-se na beirada da cama, tirando o brinco da sua orelha esquerda. — Tenho uma consulta marcada para as duas horas da tarde, gostaria que você fosse me acompanhar. — os olhos escuros encontraram os de carvão do marido.

—Infelizmente terei de desapontá-la, tenho a agenda cheia para essa tarde. — disse, levantando-se repentinamente. — Na próxima vez em que aparecer aqui cheirando a perfume masculino, Izumi, eu não serei tão boazinho. — sibilou, dirigindo-se até o banheiro da suíte.

Atrás dele, a senhora Uchiha paralisou com a boca escancarada.

Sentada no sofá da sala, esperando pela amiga do professor, a Yamanaka mexia no tablet do mesmo, lendo as notícias diárias quando uma em particular chamou-lhe a atenção.

"Jovem de 18 anos leiloa virgindade por R$ 8,2 milhões" a boca da loira escancarou-se com a quantia exorbitante.

—Oito milhões? Isso é muita grana — sussurrou para si mesma, dando zoom na imagem. A jovem em questão era, de certa forma, parecida com ela. Shino regressou a sala, acompanhado pela morena de cabelos azuis.

—Ino? Está tudo bem? — a loira rapidamente voltou sua atenção para o professor de dança, balançando a cabeça positivamente. — Que bom! Mabui está muito animada para te ajudar com as compras.

Ainda desnorteada pela notícia que estava lendo, a Yamanaka voltou os olhos para a tela do tablet. Em seguida, fechou o site e apagou o histórico, não sabia de que maneira o Aburame iria reagir caso descobrisse o que se passava pela sua cabecinha dourada...

Levantou-se do sofá, pronta para ir às compras.

Desocupar o escritório era uma tarefa tão atordoante quanto reformá-lo. O jovem advogado não gostava muito de executar nem uma, nem outra atividade, pior ainda supervisioná-la. Mas precisava ter certeza de que nenhum funcionário tentaria, novamente surrupiar algum dos pertences do seu pai. Nagato já tinha feito muita tempestade em copo d'água pelo disco edição rara do Elvis Presley que perdera, há cerca de dois anos atrás. Decidiu, então, vasculhar os livros dos seus pais para passar algum tempo. Franziu o cenho ao deparar-se com uma bíblia, de volume antigo provavelmente uma das primeiras edições. "Curioso" pensou retirando o excesso de poeira da capa e abrindo a mesma, quando de repente uma fotografia velha cai de uma das páginas do 'Velho Testamento'. Abaixando-se para pegar a mesma, sentiu os as pupilas dilatarem em surpresa.

—Yahiko? — a voz de sua tia ecoou dentro do escritório. Mei fechou a porta atrás de si, tomando cuidado para não batê-la desnecessariamente, em seguida olhou para o sobrinho que parecia entretido em sua leitura. —Estou chamando-o há horas, terra para Pain.

Ainda com o rosto empalidecido, ele tratou de se recompor.

—Achei essa foto dentro da bíblia. — começou dizendo, enquanto a tia curiosa aproximava-se ainda mais. Ao sentir os olhos esmeraldinos atrás de si, ele ergueu o retrato para que ela pudesse ver. — Essa mulher que está na fotografia não é a vovó Tsunade?

—Sim, é ela mesma. Quando era mais nova. — acrescentou à ruiva.

—Tia... Essa mulher é a _cara_ da empregada dos Uchihas. — os olhos lilases cruzaram com os esverdeados de Terumi, que sentiu o coração palpitar mais rápido.

Yahiko estudou minuciosamente a reação da mulher ao seu lado.

—Talvez... Há algo que a senhora gostaria de me contar?

Mei puxou a fotografia das mãos do mais novo, contornando os traços do rosto de sua mãe sentindo uma familiar dor no peito. "Será possível...?"

 ***UMA SEMANA DEPOIS** *

O salão Fontaine havia sido cuidadosamente decorado pelo Buffet contratado, era uma noite muito importante para Shino. Sendo o quinto ano da fundação de sua academia – Dance with Aburame – o professor deveria receber algumas honrarias de artistas muitos celebres, além de que era uma excelente oportunidade para festejar. Era o segundo baile de comemoração pela sua escola. O primeiro, Ino não deveria ter sequer quatorze anos e por esse motivo, não pudera comparecer. Ela estava ansiosa para exibir seus passos ao grande público, mas, principalmente, estava louca para dançar. Quando estava na pista, nenhum dos seus problemas existia.

— Os Aburames sabem como dar festas de arrasar. — Mikoto sorriu, observando o espaço ao seu redor.

—Sem sombra de dúvidas, sogra. — Sakura, que trajava um vestido curto preto da Gucci de mangas,tinha os cabelos róseos trançados, e o rosto maquiado de maneira sutil. Estava de braços dados com o noivo, que parecia mais uma vez entediado. Normalmente, ele sequer se atrevia a comparecer em eventos como aquele, mas pensou que talvez pudesse estar devendo algo a sua matriarca.

Itachi estava sentado do lado de seu pai, enquanto Izumi estava sentada do outro lado da mesa. Os ânimos do marido ainda estavam bastante acirrados e ela que não seria louca o suficiente para provocá-lo ainda mais, conhecia bem a índole do moreno e embora ele não agredisse mulher, era mais sensato evitar confrontos que pudessem levá-lo ao seu limite mental e físico. Um garçom passou por eles, entregando-lhes taças de vinho ou champanhe.

—Estou achando isso tudo uma chatice. — Sasuke gemeu frustradamente. — Um baile sem dança não é um baile, é uma reunião de negócios.

—Então por que não vamos dançar? — inquiriu a noiva para ele, com um sorriso bastante sugestivo.

"Preferia tirar o satanás para a valsa" sorrindo de maneira presunçosa, ele concordou, levantando-se e então estendendo a mão para a noiva. Algumas pessoas já estavam na pista de dança, todos bastante confiantes de suas performances. Itachi revirou os olhos, bebendo sua terceira taça de vinho.

—Você não acha que já bebeu o suficiente, filho? Desse jeito vai acabar bêbado. —a voz de Mikoto soou suave, mas as palavras e o olhar eram duros.

—Talvez isso pudesse trazer um pouco de animo ao baile. A imprensa adoraria, e os sites de fofoca teriam algo novo para comentar de maneira arisca. "Arquiteto milionário enlouquece em festa e bebe todas" — ele sorriu sarcasticamente para a mãe, que rapidamente fechou a cara, desferindo alguns golpes no ombro do primogênito com a bolsa.

Izumi bebericou um gole do champanhe, batendo as pernas uma na outra de maneira ansiosa, enquanto disfarçadamente, lançava pequenos olhares na direção de seu cunhado. Sasuke, do outro lado da pista, parecia estar se divertindo com a noiva, que encantada e cheia de amores, sorria para ele com toda a graça.

Alguns fotógrafos passaram de mesa em mesa, fotografando os convidados, enquanto os repórteres ocupavam-se em tecer comentários parabenizando o anfitrião da festa, e claro, entrevistava os convidados mais importantes, como por exemplo, os próprios pais de Shino, que mesmo tendo sido contra aquele sonho bastante 'não convencional' do filho, sorriam com certo orgulho para as câmeras.

—É com uma grande salva de palmas que eu apresento o senhor Shino Aburame! — o locutor contratado, era um famoso radiologista, cuja voz rouca adquiria certo tom tenso nos momentos precisos, como aquele, que gerava bastante expectativa. Mesa a mesa, os presentes foram se levantando para aplaudir o dono da festa. Se antes, Itachi estava deliberadamente desinteressado naquele evento e nas pessoas que ali estavam, rapidamente fora desperto pelas palavras de um Sabaku no Gaara encantado, sentado próximo a mesa dos morenos.

—Ei, Uchiha. Aquela ali não é a sua empregada?

Os olhos ônix rapidamente se voltaram para a escada. Ele próprio teria engasgado com o vinho, se ainda o estivesse bebendo. As íris negras focaram na loira alta, magra e deslumbrante que surgia do alto da escada de mãos dadas com um dançarino bastante sorridente.

Ela estava simplesmente linda em um vestido azul Royal, longo, com um delicado corte evasé onde os seios fartos eram destacados. Os cabelos dourados estavam presos em um coque profissional. Muitos homens, mesmo os casados, assobiaram enlouquecidos com a presença da misteriosa acompanhante de um Shino, devidamente satisfeito por provocar aquela reação nas pessoas. Era exatamente o que ele almejava.

Com a boca salivando, o moreno demorou seu olhar sobre a empregada que agia com muita tranqüilidade, denunciando que aquela não seria a sua primeira vez em um evento como aquele. As luzes, então, foram subitamente apagadas, e um holofote fora posto sobre o casal.

—Parece que alguém andou mentindo sobre desperdiçar o tempo namorando. — Mikoto cantarolou, satisfeita por pegá-la no flagra. O sorriso em seus lábios era cruelmente prazeroso. — Eu sempre soube que essa garota era uma caça-dotes... — fungou uma risadinha, bebericando outro gole de seu champanhe.

Nem mesmo Fugaku dizia alguma coisa, estava bastante surpreso por encontrar a filha do jardineiro ali. Mas não menos admirado.

A música começou, silenciando a todos, que voltaram a ocupar seus respectivos lugares, ansioso pelo desfecho daquela apresentação. Respirando fundo, Ino ergueu a cabeça, fingindo não notar a presença desagradabilíssima de seus patrões. Era tudo o que ela não precisava no momento – distração, e o crescente sentimento de angustia. – Shino pegou-a pela cintura, colando ambos os corpos, dando inicio a dança. Dois passos para lá, três passos para trás e então ele a girou no ar, somente para agarrá-la, desta vez por trás e grudar suas mãos em sua cintura, descendo-as de maneira nem tão sorrateira pelas pernas e apertando-as, brevemente, antes de a virar novamente. Ino então fora para trás, jogando o vestido de lado, presenteando a platéia com a visão de suas pernas. Sem esboçar qualquer reação, ela avançou em direção ao seu parceiro de dança, que vinha ao seu encontro e então entrelaçava suas mãos, girando pelo salão antes de erguê-la para o alto, a Yamanaka girou a cabeça, envolvendo as pernas nos quadris do professor, que repentinamente a soltou. Ela então, movimentando seu corpo de maneira sensual, parou próxima a mesa em que Sasuke e Sakura estavam sentados.

Enquanto a rosada fitava com igual horror e pânico a sua rival, o noivo parecia especialmente atento a todos os passos dados e feitos pela loira. Ao término da dança, a platéia aplaudiu vividamente e então seguiu-se a apresentação dos dançarinos da academia. Aburame apresentou Ino a alguns convidados, antes, de finalmente dirigir-se a mesa dos Uchihas.

Tentando disfarçar o sentimento de constrangimento, a loira sorriu simpática para os patrões.

—A apresentação foi excelente! — bradou Kankuro, que não tirava os olhos da loira por um único momento.

Sorrindo de maneira trocista ela agradeceu, evitando olhá-lo.

—Dizem que a mentira tem perna curta, mas nesse caso ela tem pernas bem cumpridas. — Sakura ralhou ironicamente. — A propósito, você dança muito bem empregadinha, deveria trabalhar nisso.

Recusando-se a respondê-la, a Yamanaka apenas concordou.

—Ora, Shino, mas que surpresa agradável. — a senhora Uchiha sorriu ariscamente. — Não sabia que conhecia a Yamanaka...

—Ela é uma grande amiga minha, Mikoto. — anunciou ele, com certo pesar por ter de cumprimentá-los. — Uma das minhas alunas preferidas.

Os olhos de Itachi queimavam sobre o corpo da Cinderela dançarina, que sequer percebera porque estava ocupada demais tentando transparecer calmaria, em vão.

—Espero que você cuide bem dessa garota, Aburame. Ino é como se fosse uma filha. — Fugaku cumprimentou-o, apertando a mão do rapaz. — E que bela apresentação! Não sabia que você dançava tango, Ino.

—É, eu sou uma caixinha de surpresas. — ela riu, com as bochechas enrubescidas.

—E quanto a vocês, não irão dançar? — exclamou Shino despreocupadamente, repousando a mão no ombro da loira. — A pista está fervendo.

—De que parte do paraíso você encontrou essa beldade, Aburame? — a voz de Hyuuga Neji fizera-se presente. O médico psiquiatra vestia um terno branco, que realçava a cor perola de seus olhos. O sorriso divertido e ao mesmo tempo galanteador foi o suficiente para fazer Ino perder o fôlego. Pelos deuses, aquele homem era o ápice da perfeição humana!

—Do paraíso da minha casa. — Mikoto sorriu, com a taça em seus lábios, brincou com a mesma. — Ela é minha empregada.

—Mikoto! — Fugaku repreendeu a mulher veementemente.

—Ela é minha aluna — Shino tentou consertar, inutilmente. O estrago já havia sido feito.

Sorrindo de maneira melancólica, Ino olhou para Neji.

—Eu sinto muito, preciso ir ao toalete. — quando o amigo tentou segurá-la pelo pulso, de maneira firme ela desvencilhou-se, tratando de andar as pressas em direção a porta de saída mais próxima.

—Ino, espera! — o professor de dança esquivou-se de uma chuva de câmeras e microfones que surgiram a sua frente, e empurrando alguns repórteres indelicadamente seguiu atrás da melhor amiga, devidamente preocupado.

 **[*]**

Com lágrimas nos olhos, sentindo-se mais humilhada do que nunca fora em toda a sua vida, a Yamanaka retirou os saltos jogando-os longe. Era comum as pessoas, pelo menos as suas amigas, insinuarem que ela era uma espécie de Cinderela. Agora, parando para analisar a sua vida, ela bem que gostaria do fundo de seu âmago que a abobora transformasse-se em uma carruagem com um lindo príncipe a sua espera. Mas isso nunca aconteceria. Contos de fadas não eram reais; mas a sua situação humilhante e desumana era. A necessidade de depender daquela família, durante muito tempo falara mais alto... Hoje não mais. Não suportaria a idéia de permanecer naquela casa por muito tempo.

Enxugando as lágrimas com a palma de sua mão, em um ataque de fúrias, desfizera o coque de seus cabelos jogando a flor longe. Bufou, gritando para os céus, na esperança de que alguma divindade a escutasse. Estava tão linda, tão confiante! Mas aquela maldita mulher precisava acabar com tudo.

Sabia que a sua saída dramática renderia comentários ainda mais maldosos do que o da sua patroa desgraçada, contudo, não conseguiu sentir nada além de tristeza por fazer aquilo com Shino. Depois de caminhar por muitos minutos sem um destino fixo em mente, ela parou para avaliar criticamente o seu reflexo no vidro de uma loja de grifes femininas.

Sabia que tinha um corpo bonito. Os seios eram fartos, o quadril bem desenhado, suas nádegas eram firmes, sem nenhum sinal de estrias ou celulites, o que a sociedade considerava 'perfeito'. Já tinha sido bastante elogiada por sua beleza. Foi então que novamente as palavras de Sakura ecoaram em sua cabeça "deveria virar prostituta" ela fechou os olhos, pensativa.

Talvez não precisasse apelar para tanto... Talvez ela conseguisse algum dinheiro simplesmente leiloando o que tinha de mais precioso.

—Só assim eu terei dinheiro o suficiente para sair daquela casa. — murmurou, sentando-se no meio fio. Era oficial. Ela ia leiloar a sua virgindade.

A questão agora era saber: como ela faria isso?

—Entre no carro, Ino. — surpresa, ergueu a cabeça para encarar a pessoa.


	5. O Corvo

Os olhos azuis, cheios d'água, arregalaram-se discretamente ao reconhecer seu 'salvador'. Confusa Ino franziu o cenho.

—Senhor Uchiha? — perguntou, receosa.

—Esperava um fantasma, talvez? — revidou com um sorriso divertido, a janela do automóvel importado estava abaixada de forma que ela pudesse vê-lo com perfeição, mesmo que estivesse sentada no meio fio e há uma distância considerável do arquiteto. — Não me faça repetir garota. — sibilou, destrancando a porta do veiculo.

Ainda receosa, a Yamanaka levantou-se e adentrou o veiculo. Itachi destravou um dos compartimentos e entregou á ela um espelho e a nécessaire de Izumi. Confusa, Ino segurou-os, enquanto lançava um olhar inquisidor na direção do patrão.

—Retoque a maquiagem, nós vamos voltar ao salão e fazer minha mãe morder a própria língua. — anunciou, tranquilamente. A loira estreitou os olhos, completamente atordoada e desconfiada.

—Você não está esperando que eu volte lá, não é mesmo? Sua mãe vai usar alguma artimanha para me escorraçar de novo e, além do mais, eu seria bastante idiota de retornar ao lugar que fui humilhada. — argumentou. —Mesmo que eu não me envergonhe de ser empregada, ela faz questão de pronunciar a palavra com repulsa.

O Uchiha mais velho escutou pacientemente o desabafo da loirinha. É claro que ele entendia sua consternação e ele próprio se estivesse na pele dela, ficaria receoso quanto ao convite de retornar ao baile de danças. Mas ele havia ficado furioso com a falta de decoro da sua mãe e sabia que a mulher precisava de uma lição sobre boas maneiras, além de que aquela seria a oportunidade perfeita para constranger sua esposa na frente da imprensa e, de quebra, ainda faria a Yamanaka ganhar alguns minutos de fama.

—Escute. — ele a interrompeu, com a voz mais branda possível. — Ela só te humilha, porque você permite. — quando ela abriu a boca, prestes a se defender, ele prosseguiu, em tom didático — Não há vergonha nenhuma em trabalhar limpando a casa alheia para sobreviver.

— O que exatamente você está dizendo?

—Você tem mais caráter do que provavelmente a minha família inteira reunida. — ele estreitou os olhos, erguendo o queixo dela para que ela não pudesse desviar o olhar. —E isso é mais do que minha mãe jamais terá. Então, eu sugiro que voltemos ao baile e dancemos tango.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas com a palma da mão, pensativa.

—Essa é a coisa mais gentil que alguém já me disse. — sorriu tristonha. — Mas a sua mulher não se importará de ver você dançando com a empregadinha? — questionou, com ironia.

O moreno sorriu.

—Eu estou contando com isso... — ela então olhou para a nécessaire e para o espelho que tinha em mãos. — O que você me diz? Você aceita?

Ela crispou o lábio. Quem sabe quando ela teria outra oportunidade de fazer aquilo? Meneou a cabeça em afirmação, concordando. Itachi sorriu satisfeito, levantando as janelas do vidro de ambos os lados e então ligando a ignição do carro.

—Ótimo. — murmurou, sorridente, avançando pelas ruas desertas. — Você conhece o tango daquele filme...Moulin Rouge?

Ela nunca pensou que fosse ficar tão feliz em ver a cara de Itachi. Mas ficou. Ele havia dado o 'upgrade' que sua auto-estima estava precisando e aquilo soou bem melhor do que um pedido de desculpas pelo comportamento condenável de sua mãe. Devidamente maquiada e recomposta, sentiu suas energias serem revitalizadas ao colocar os pés novamente dentro do salão. De mãos dadas com seu patrão, ela tentava controlar os batimentos cardíacos e a própria respiração, em vão. Com muita calma e confiança, ele a conduziu de volta até a pista de dança e então fez um gesto na direção da banda contratada, os músicos assentiram em confirmação. Todos os convidados viraram-se, aos poucos, na direção da dupla que adentrava novamente o salão, as expressões confusas logo despertaram a atenção da família Uchiha.

Mikoto poderia ter caído dura ali mesma. O que aquele imbecil pensava que estava fazendo, tirando a empregadinha para dançar? Levantando-se de supetão, e com certa histeria, a morena empurrou as pessoas.

—O que significa isso? — indagou a si mesma.

—Uh, isso vai ser interessante. — cantarolou Sasuke, próximo a sua matriarca. Com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, o caçula bebericou um gole de tequila.

Izumi levantou-se dramaticamente, caminhando em direção a onde sua sogra estava, atrás dela viera Fugaku interessado.

Shino balançou a cabeça em incredulidade; aquela garota era mesmo doida! Estava dançando tango com o patrão na frente dos amigos íntimos e da esposa do mesmo! Entretanto, ele precisou aplaudir com escândalo. Karui e Chouchou cobriram ambas as bocas, perplexas, de olhos arregalados. O pensamento coletivo era de que a loira era muito, muito tresloucada.

Sorrindo maldosamente, o Uchiha mais velho retirou o terno e o paletó, atirando-os na direção de um dos funcionários, enquanto preparava-se para a performance polêmica da noite. Isso, sem a menor duvida, levaria à imprensa a loucura.

Ino optou por soltar os cabelos. Assim que a musica começou, o moreno que estava há alguns metros de distância aproximou-se, pegando-a de maneira abrupta pela cintura, enlaçando os dedos. Conduzindo-a pelo salão, os dois giraram por um momento antes de ela deslizar sua perna direita pela a dele, provocando burburinhos por partes dos convidados. Os olhos de Itachi estavam tão intensos que, dependendo da luz até mesmo pareciam avermelhados. Afastaram-se então e a loira retirou a fenda de seu vestido, jogando-a ao chão da mesma maneira que o patrão fizera com o terno e o paletó. As pernas, agora desnudas, levaram o publico masculino e o próprio parceiro de dança ao delírio. Itachi avançou e ela recuou, jogando o corpo para trás e passando as mãos de maneira entre o colo, pelo quadril e por fim pelas pernas. Voltou a erguer a cabeça, endireitando sua postura, enquanto um moreno torridamente excitado a pegou pelo pulso, rodopiando-a, somente para andar a passos lentos até a loira.

Ele agarrou sua cintura, trazendo-a de volta para si, colando ambos os corpos. Os olhos azuis brilharam em expectativa e ele simulou um quase beijo entre os dois, segurando o rosto dela com ambas as mãos. Nesse momento Izumi sentia as primeiras lágrimas de desespero escorrerem pelo seu rosto.

Centenas de fotógrafos e repórteres, interessados, registraram o momento. Além é claro, de alguns adolescentes que indiscutivelmente postariam o vídeo na internet.

Sentindo-se mais confiante, a Yamanaka empurrou o moreno e então rebolou antes de rodopiar pela terceira vez e caminhar até ele, ora deslizando a perna ora jogando os cabelos para trás, explorando toda sua sensualidade nos passos que aprendera com Shino. Ela estava internamente surpresa com o fato de o arquiteto mostrar-se ser tão bom dançarino, convivera tempo demais com Itachi para acreditar que, assim como o pai, fosse careta em alguns aspectos.

Agora vira, de perto, como ela estivera enganada. A música chegava ao fim, e ambos os dois tinham seus corpos suados e expressões de contentamento em seus rostos. Mas não era o suficiente, para o ego de Itachi.

Ou sua excitação.

Ele agarrou os dois pulsos da Yamanaka, colocando-os acima da cabeça enquanto seu quadril pressionava o da loira. Eles iam para frente e para trás, até que por fim ele deixou que a mesma baixasse os braços, em seguida, ele a trouxera ainda mais para si, pegando-a com força, imobilizando-a em seus braços. Ela, percebendo que ali se encerraria a dança, erguera a perna esquerda o mais alto possível. Sorrindo, o Uchiha deixou que a mão deslizasse pela carne avantajada da loira, repousando-a ali demoradamente.

Uivando em pura euforia, Sasuke levantou-se da cadeira em que estava em um pulo e pusera-se a aplaudir com espantosa animação a dança protagonizada. Ao seu lado, Sakura bebia a sétima taça de vinho, já suficientemente alterada para uma noite inteira, também aplaudiu, sem deixar de pensar que, de fato, a loira dançava muito bem.

Respirando fundo e com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, Ino afastou-se do homem, para desespero interno do arquiteto. Os dois deram as mãos e agradeceram as salvas de palmas, separando-se em seguida. Ela deslocou-se até onde as irmãs Akimichi a esperavam, rindo e vibrando nervosamente. Shino correu até ela, para parabenizá-la e também alertá-la de que, depois daquela noite, era bem provável que ela sofresse alguma tentativa de homicídio dentro da mansão Uchiha.

Engasgando com a própria saliva, Mikoto precisou de três taças de uísque para se acalmar. E somente então, vendo o filho aproximar-se, deixou que o veneno escapasse de seus lábios.

—Você passou de todos os limites, Itachi! — grunhiu, tentando não chamar muita a atenção.

O moreno arqueou a sobrancelha, agarrando a mãe pelo pulso.

—Aquela garota tem mais classe e jogo de cintura do que você, mamãe. — provocou com um sorriso cínico para logo a soltá-la. Sem dizer mais uma palavra, ele sentou-se na cadeira e esperou que um garçom passasse com outra garrafa de vinho para ele próprio servir-se.

Izumi virou-se para encará-lo.

— O que diabos deu em você para dançar daquela maneira com a empregada? Por acaso perdeu o juízo? — disparou.

Com um semblante indiferente, Itachi balançou a taça, com os olhos postos sobre o corpo da mulher.

—Estou indo embora. — decretou repentinamente, levantando-se em seguida. Devolveu a taça, agora vazia, para mesa. — Aproveitem o resto do baile. — e piscou de maneira sugestiva para a esposa.

—Itachi! Não pode me deixar aqui sozinha!

—Não está sozinha, querida. Tenho certeza de que você e minha mãe encontrarão uma forma de se entreter.

O dia seguinte foi surpreendentemente calmo para a Yamanaka, que estava muito apreensiva quanto a voltar para á mansão dos Uchihas. A família monstros, ou ao menos as dondocas faziam questão de menosprezar sua presença, e embora houvesse bastante hostilidade em suas atitudes, elas sequer lhe dirigiam a palavra. O que foi ótimo para ela em muitas maneiras. Depois do baile, os sites especulavam uma possível traição do arquiteto, e vez ou outra, enquanto varria os corredores, ela podia ouvi-lo discutir fervorosamente com a esposa. Shino ficou maravilhado com o desfecho emocionante que seu baile tivera e afirmou que aquilo era apenas o começo, ela era convidada VIP para muitos outros eventos que sua academia de dança ou família fossem patrocinar.

—Como você se sente, senhorita Cinderela? — Chouchou perguntou, enquanto terminava de secar uma das bandejas. O sorriso largo e cúmplice que ela esboçava significava o óbvio; estava explodindo de felicidade pela reaparição surpresa da loira.

—Muito bem eu diria! — Ino gargalhou. — Você precisa ver a cara da Sakura, eu jurava que aquela magricela ia desmaiar ali mesmo.

—Sakura? Por Deus, Ino! — Karui exclamou, acompanhando-a na risada, acabava de limpar a mesa e só precisava terminar de secar as louças. — Eu jurava que a cobra mãe ia te matar só com o olhar. Ela não gostou nadinha de ver o filho precioso te mandando aquele xaveco no meio da pista.

—Ela bem que podia ter morrido ali mesmo, uma parada cardíaca ou sei lá. — a Yamanaka sorriu maldosamente, escorando-se na pia. — Agora, quanto ao xaveco, vocês estão pirando. Itachi só fez aquilo para provocar a família. — afirmou deliberadamente.

— _Só_ para provocar a família? — Chouchou negou com a cabeça. Ás vezes Ino conseguia ser surpreendentemente ingênua, ou cega. — Querida, vocês dois pareciam estar fazendo sexo na pista. Duvido muito que ele tenha te convidado para dançar daquela maneira apenas para cutucar a onça com a vara curta.

—Chou tem razão. — Karui sorriu divertida. — Quando você estava dançando com o Shino, o doutor Uchiha só faltava babar em cima de você.

A Yamanaka franziu o cenho, lembrando-se do que havia acontecido na rua... Ele havia deixado o baile _só_ para procurá-la? Era mesmo estranho, todavia decidiu não ponderar muito a respeito.

Terminado de limpar a cozinha, ela estava pronta para dirigir-se até a biblioteca da família. As ordens eram bastante explicitas: apenas aspirar, varrer e passar pano, quanto ao resto deveria manter a maior distância possível dos livros, das estantes e especialmente da mesa onde ficava o computador pessoal do senhor Fugaku.

—Vocês duas, caiam fora. — a voz de Izumi preencheu o cômodo da cozinha.

Karui e a irmã entreolharam-se receosas.

—Senhora Uchiha...

—Podem ir. — afirmou a Yamanaka, fitando a outra com uma sobrancelha arqueada. De braços cruzados, esperou que a mais velha se aproximasse de si.

—Se você achou que eu deixaria passar batido, aquela cena lamentavelmente vulgar de você se esfregando com meu marido daquela maneira, querida... Só pode estar louca. — Ino encarou-a de cabeça erguida, prevendo o tipo de ceninha que a famosa 'Planta' estava querendo. Bom, azar o dela. Se ela queria briga, ela iria ter.

—Não estava _me esfregando_ no seu marido, senhorita Uchiha. Aquilo se chama tango, caso você não saiba. E se quer brigar com alguém, deveria ser com ele. É ele que te deve respeito, não eu.

—Eu sou sua patroa.

—Já trabalhava aqui bem antes da senhorita aparecer, não sou sua empregada. Sou empregada da família.

—Acho que a plebezinha deve estar se esquecendo de que agora eu sou tão Uchiha quanto qualquer outro membro dessa família. Sou _casada_ com o filho da sua patroa, o que significa que eu também posso mandar em você. — vociferou, regulando-a da cabeça aos pés.

A Yamanaka sorriu sarcasticamente.

—Você pode comprar roupas elegantes... — dera a volta na mulher, regulando-a da cabeça aos pés sem a menor inibição. — Para imitar a sua sogra, é claro — pigarreou, colocando ambas as mãos atrás das costas. — Mas você é sonsa demais para ser uma Uchiha, de fato. Não importe o quanto tente copiar Mikoto, nunca deixará de ser uma cópia genérica e mal-feita. Até mesmo a Sakura é mais Uchiha do que você.

Izumi ergueu a mão, preparada para desferir um tapa contra o rosto da mais nova, contudo a loira segurou sua mão.

—Assim que me bater, eu vou acabar com a sua raça. — sussurrou, finalizando com uma piscadinha.

A morena recuou, sorrindo com amargura.

—Parece que a Cinderela finalmente está colocando as garrinhas de fora. Parece que está se esquecendo que isso aqui não é um filme da Disney, sua morta de fome. Não há sapatinhos de cristais esperando por você no final dessa história, muito menos um príncipe encantado. Você vai acabar sozinha, desempregada e terá de ganhar dinheiro transando com outros homens. Sem dignidade, sem nada, assim como a pobre miserável que você era quando veio para esta casa, será ao sair dela. — ao término de seu discurso 'realista, Izumi cuspiu no rosto da loira.

Ino fechou os olhos brevemente, sem acreditar no que a outra tinha acabado de fazer. Entre todas as coisas que poderia ter feito, ela optou pela única alternativa encontrada. Limpou o rosto com o avental e então sorriu ariscamente.

—Espero que a senhorita esteja certa, senhorita Uchiha. Porque me parece que há um homem casado doido para me levar para cavalgar.

Perplexa, a morena voltou a erguer a mão, pronta para desferir um tapa certeiro e supostamente merecido em Ino, porém a presença inesperada do senhor Fugaku dera fim as suas intenções.

—Izumi! — gritou o sogro, correndo em direção a morena e segurando seu pulso. — O que significa isso, pelo amor de Deus?

—Essa vadiazinha... — rosnou, com o rosto empalidecido. — Ela...

—Lamento que tenha de ver isso, senhor Fugaku. — desculpou-se a loira. — Essa mulher entrou na cozinha me atacando e cuspindo no meu rosto, eu ameacei chamar a polícia e ela tentou me bater. — disse de vez só, respirando fundo.

—Mentirosa! — acusou Izumi, agora com o rosto em ebulição.

—Basta Izumi, já vi o suficiente por hoje. Recomponha-se. — ordenou o sogro, e então voltou-se para a empregada. — Sinto muito Ino...

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, alguns minutos depois eles deixaram o cômodo da cozinha e ela pôde retirar o avental, levando uma mão até o rosto e inspirando fundo. O coração batia em um ritmo descompassado e as pernas tremiam loucamente. De que parte do seu subconsciente perturbado aquilo exatamente havia saído? Agora era oficial...

—Preciso sair da cidade. — constatou. Pegou o celular de dentro do bolso do avental, deixado em cima da mesa e usou os poucos dados moveis que tinha para procurar pela reportagem do leilão de virgindades.

Há mais de duas semanas que ela não via o arquiteto. Itachi encontrava-se bastante ocupado em seu novo projeto e Mikoto, felizmente não parava um dia dentro de sua casa, sempre levando Izumi para fazer compras pela cidade, ou até mesmo ir a luxuosos SPAS, quando as duas cobras criadas voltavam para casa era sempre tarde demais para que pudessem perturbá-la de alguma maneira. O que não significava que Sakura não se esforçasse em atingir a cota de torturas continua, sempre inventando afazeres mais escabrosos para a loira, na esperança de, assim, fazê-la ver qual era seu 'lugar'.

Ela suportava, relativamente mais tranqüila. O mês das suas férias se aproximava, e além disso, desde o incidente na cozinha, Izumi evitava a todo custo dirigir-lhe a palavra. Durante esse meio período, Shino a incentivou diversas vezes a pedir demissão e procurar por outro emprego, freqüentemente sugerindo que ela fosse trabalhar em sua academia ou até mesmo em um dos hospitais de sua família. Embora a idéia fosse tentadora, seu orgulho sempre falara mais alto, levando-a recusar todas suas ofertas.

Com as palavras da rosada em sua cabeça; de que deveria tornar-se uma garota de programa, muitas vezes flagrava-se ao longo do dia olhando para as próprias curvas pelo reflexo dos vidros, ou espelhos... A idéia de precisar dormir com um cara desconhecido por noite, e ainda correndo o risco de contrair alguma doença venérea impediram-na de seguir o brilhante conselho da rival.

—Você vai fazer _o que?!_ — o Aburame literalmente caíra da cadeira, de surpreso, ao escutá-la dizer seu brilhante plano para conseguir dinheiro e finalmente deixar aquela cidade para trás.

—É isso mesmo o que você ouviu. — garantiu a jovem, tirando os brincos de argola. Outro fim de semana gasto na balada e mais uma vez, dormindo sobre o teto do melhor amigo. Ela estava farta daquela situação, precisava de dinheiro para arrumar um lugar só para si. Nem que fosse em um dos bairros mais perigosos, não se importava. — Quanto você acha que vale um hímen? — indagou, o olhando por cima do ombro. — E se for para me julgar, é melhor nem pensar em abrir a boca. — o alertou. — Estou decidida a fazer isso e irei fazê-lo.

Em outras palavras, aquela era uma guerra perdida. Shino bufou, passando as mãos pelos seus fios castanhos. Nada que dissesse a faria recuar, ele tinha certeza. Se havia algo que aprendera convivendo com Ino ao longo dos anos era que ela nunca mudava de idéia.

—O seu deve valer bastante. — ele tirou a camisa e jogou-se em sua cama. — Vamos ser realistas aqui, você é linda para caralho.

—Obrigada.

—Não deve ser muito difícil — continuou, passando a mão agora pelo seu queixo. — Mas estou curioso, Barbie. Por que leiloar o seu bem mais precioso? Achei que estivesse se guardando para alguém especial.

Ela colocou os brincos de argola em cima da prateleira dele, e então o imitando, também se jogou na cama, deitando ao seu lado.

—Isso não existe, Aburame. Você sabe muito bem o que eu acho sobre essa história de príncipes encantados. — dissera de maneira pragmática, o amigo concordou em um balançar de cabeças. — Enfim, vai me ajudar ou não?

—É claro que eu vou te ajudar. Quero ter certeza de que você não vai se ferrar. — avisou, erguendo a palma da mão dela e depositando um cálido beijo. — Antes, porém, precisamos saber quanto exatamente você pretende pedir?

—Estava pensando em talvez... Trinta mil?

O professor de dança gargalhou.

—Decididamente você deve valer bem mais que isso, linda. Trinta mil é muito pouco... Vamos pesquisar na internet! — e dito isso, levantou-se em um pulo, sendo seguido por ela.

Três horas depois de muita pesquisa popular; ele concordou em enviar fotos de partes do corpo dela, sem mostrar seu rosto, a alguns amigos, para saber o valor que dariam para experimentá-la, enfim, eles tinham um preço em mente. E com isso, não foi muito difícil passar para o próximo passo: o marketing para anunciar o 'produto' em questão. Ino nunca fora uma garota muito puritana, e decididamente não tinha mais paciência para prender-se a convenções moralistas, por isso a parte de seu ensaio sensual foi uma experiência confortável. O Aburame a fotografou com sua Nikon profissional, afinal de contas sua garota merecia somente o melhor e por mais que a qualidade de certas câmeras de celulares fossem ótimas, não se comparavam nem de perto as de equipamentos de estúdio, não importasse as tentativas da fabrica tecnológica.

Ela ficou ajoelhada sobre a cama, trajando apenas uma calcinha lilás fio dental, jogando os cabelos para o alto como uma das muitas capas da revista Playboy, Sexy ou Maxim. Click, click. Click. Muitos flashes foram disparados nas mais variadas posições. A loura transbordava uma sensualidade fascinante.

—Agora — Shino bebeu um pouco de água antes de continuar — Faça chiquinhas. Precisamos que você seja a mais inocente possível. — avisou-a.

Ela balançou a cabeça em concordância. Depois de arrumar fazer as chiquinhas, a loira pousou com um ursinho de pelúcia, que cobria totalmente os seus fartos seios. O batom borrado lhe concedia um ar de 'Lolita'.

Shino sorriu satisfeito.

—Você nasceu para as câmeras, Yamanaka.

—É que eu confio em você. — ela dera de ombros, sorrindo largamente, dando um salto da cama e pegando uma blusa larga dele para se vestir. — E agora, o que vamos fazer?

—Agora eu vou digitalizar as suas fotos e então anexá-las em um site especializado em leilões. — houve uma pausa rápida, para observá-la. — Tem certeza absoluta de que quer fazer isso, certo? Depois que eu postar essas fotos não terá mais volta.

—Absolutíssima! Nunca tive tanta certeza em toda minha vida. — ela limpou a boca com a mão, sem desfazer as chiquinhas, gostara da sua aparência. Puxou o puff, sentando-se nele, enquanto o amigo dançarino ocupava sua habitual cadeira.

Ele então suspirou. Nunca conhecera ninguém mais aloucada que ela.

— Muito bem, mãos á obra então! — ela acompanhou todo o processo, sorrindo largamente, o abraçando de lado. Novamente o Aburame beijou sua mão. — Sabe, eu deveria pedir pela participação nos lucros. Sou praticamente seu cafetão.

—Ah, cale a boca! — e os dois começaram a gargalhar histericamente.

Uma chuva de magnitude nunca esperada pelos habitantes naquela região, inundou completamente a cidade de maneira que seria impossível para a loira regressar ao seu calabouço, sendo assim, ela voltou a pernoitar na casa do melhor amigo, com quem passou a noite rindo, contando piadas, ora dançando, ora bebendo refrigerantes e comendo pipoca, assistindo a seqüencia de seus filmes preferidos.

Duas horas depois de terem anunciado a virgindade da loira pelo site, eles voltavam a acessar o site para acompanhar os lances; sendo o lance inicial de cinqüenta mil dólares.

—Puta que pariu! Ino! — ele gritou. — Venha aqui, rápido!

Ela correu para dentro do quarto novamente, ainda trajando o blusão do amigo.

—Por que você está gritando desse jeito, cara?

—Olhe para isso. — e então virou a tela do computador, para que Ino visse com os próprios olhos. Ela escancarou a boca, levando as mãos até a mesma.

—Nem fudendo. — exclamou, em tom de negação. Alguns caras estavam oferecendo quantias exorbitantes para levá-la. —Isso é sério?

—Muito sério. — o Aburame franziu o cenho. — Um usuário chamado Sabaku está te oferecendo duzentos mil...

—Eca. — ela balançou a cabeça, reprovando. — Se for quem eu estou pensando que é, nem se me pagasse quinhentos mil.

—Espera... — ele clicou com o mouse mais para baixo. — Leia os comentários.

Concordando com um aceno de cabeça, os olhos azuis percorreram a tela minuciosamente.

Inuzuka: eu pago cem mil!

Sabaku: duzentos mil, cento e quinta mil antes do ato e os outros cinqüenta mil depois!

SMU: PUTA QUE PARIU É VOCÊ YAMANAKA?! EU VENDO ATÉ MINHA NOIVA!

—Espera — o Aburame estreitou os olhos. —SMU?

—Sasuke Muriel Uchiha. — a loira tombou a cabeça para trás, gargalhando.

SMU: Duzentos e cinqüenta mil. Á vista.

Sabaku: Trezentos mil. Á vista.

PorJashin: Quinhentos e cinqüenta mil, é pegar ou largar!

Entre outros comentários, alguns bem menos educados que outros, mas, um em particular intrigou não somente a loira como também seu cúmplice naquela empreitada.

Corvo: Dois milhões de dólares.

—Espera... O que?! — ela esganiçou, praticamente caindo do puff. — Isso está certo?

—É o lance mais alto que você teve. — comentou Shino, impressionado. — É um lance ainda mais alto que o da Demi Moore em 'Proposta Indecente' — acrescentou.

Deusgregoruivo: Dois milhões de dólares.

Corvo: Três milhões de dólares.

—Vendido! — Shino clicou. — Muito bem, parece que seu arrematante é alguém com muito dinheiro mesmo... — ele clicou no perfil do comprador.

—E cadê as fotos dele? Não tem fotos? — ela perguntou ansiosamente, decepcionando-se com a resposta dada pelo melhor amigo. — Certo, agora estou com um pouquinho de medo. E se for um traficante de órgãos? Ou traficante de mulheres?

—Segundo a descrição dele, é alguém com muito poder e dinheiro de sobra. Um Christian Grey, eu diria. Mas não curte BDSM nem nada disso.

—Fale com ele. Descubra o máximo que puder desse cara. — pediu com os olhos suplicantes. Shino concordou.

Ele então chamou o Corvo em um chat, dando início ao dialogo que mudaria definitivamente a concepção de Ino sobre sapatinhos de cristais.

Lolita: Quantos anos você tem?

Corvo: Trinta e quatro.


End file.
